


Because You Love Me

by xiiangwo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hitchhiking, M/M, Road Trips, clumsy soo, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiangwo/pseuds/xiiangwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo seems to be a bundle of walking trouble and clumsiness who gets dumped (literally) on a highway, so why does Jongin offer him a ride again?<br/>And most importantly, a stay in his new apartment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Because You Love Me |**   _One_  
  
  
  
  
It was times like these, as Kyungsoo rested his head against the seat, eyes closed and arm out basking in the sun and thick heated air, that he remembered why he liked road trips. Sure they were long and exhausting (especially when your legs fall asleep or maybe your ass feels like a pancake), but they were exciting nevertheless. It was an experience you couldn't find anywhere else as you move state to state getting a small taste of the different climates and vegetation. Seeing new places is what got his eyes to shine the most and his smile to grow. 

    Chanyeol and him were 2 days into their road trip across the country, originally coming from busy and crowded New York, New York, the pair decided to get away for a week or two and go to Nevada; where the giant's aunt had offered them a warm stay and _"unlimited food."_ Chanyeol had been a little queasy on thought at first since he'd never been on an actual road trip himself, but a few sweet kisses here and there was what got him putting the suitcases in the back of the car along with snacks and drinks a few days earlier. He mainly did it for the shine in Kyungsoo's eyes as he got peppered in kisses, he didn't want that light to die from his boyfriend's eyes. Not then, not ever. 

    MGMT played low, the upbeat tune mixing well with the harsh sound of the wind as they made their way on the 70 West, Chanyeol hitting the gas pedal of his Nissan Sentra to 75 miles per hour. Both males were smiling against the wind, hair with no other choice but to be swept away as they sang along gleefully, " _I said ooh girl, shock me like an electric eel...baby girl..._ " They shared a quick glance, one that made Kyungsoo blush a rosy shade, very similar to the one he'd sported when he first met Chanyeol. 

  
    Something as cheesy as _"From a scale of 1 to 10, you're a 9 and I'm the 1 you need"_ didn't really deserve a blush back then. But that's exactly what Kyungsoo did as he giggled and slapped Chanyeol's arm playfully, the giant staring at him in a way Kyungsoo had always wanted to be stared at. It wasn't the most romantic setting either, well if being pulled to the back of the bleachers in the gym while a rally was going on can even count as romantic. Kyungsoo was just happy that someone, quite handsome at that, had actually picked up interest in him the last year of his high school career. 

  
    It will be a year and 8 months since they'd officially gotten together once they arrive at Chanyeol's aunt's place on the 23rd. It made Kyungsoo's stomach flutter as he stared out the window and the vast valley of dryness and mountain ranges. Somewhere behind him was Chanyeol's deep voice singing along to _Electric Feel_ rather obnoxiously, but it only made him grin at the dork that is Park Chanyeol. 

    Maybe if he's lucky enough, and Chanyeol is willing to love him long enough, one day he'll go by Park Kyungsoo. _Park Kyungsoo._ The name tasted wonderful on his tongue, more than it should have. He bit his lip to stop himself from actually saying it out loud. Kyungsoo released a long, overjoyed sigh imagining the endless possibilities of how, where, and when would their wedding be. What kind of cake they would have. Would it be really big, enough to feed a whole entire population? Or just the right size to share between loved ones? 

    He didn't know, only the future knew what it had in store for the dark haired boy and his red headed high school sweetheart. Kyungsoo was optimistic though (one of the things Chanyeol adored). Chanyeol and him have had a couple of fights since they got together (more than he realizes actually) but that doesn't really matter cause he knows there's a strong mutual love bond between them. They wouldn't have been together for this long, right? 

    All thoughts went out the window and left with the wind as Kyungsoo squinted at the words written across the green post not too far from them. _Welcome to Utah. Utah._ "Chanyeol! Chanyeol look! Utah! We're in Utah now!" Kyungsoo jumped in his seat as he tugged at his boyfriend's sweatshirt. Chanyeol chuckled with a smile, taking a quick glance at the sign Kyungsoo had spotted, "Yeah yeah I saw. You need to stop doing that by the way, I'm going to crash one of these days watch." 

    Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and facing away from the giant, but a small grin remained on his plump lips, "You're too good of a driver for that. What's there to crash anyway? A tumble weed?" Chanyeol's smile grew, "Hey you never know! Just chill on the excitement alright?" There was a small silence of only wind until the CD moved on to the next song and _Kids_ started playing. Kyungsoo opted to quietly tapping his fingers to the beat on the edge of the rolled down window instead of replying. He closed his eyes, letting the thick heat settle into his body as he relaxed every tense muscle. 

    What felt like a minute had really been about an hour when Kyungsoo opened his eyes and was greeted by a dark night sky and slightly cooler weather. He wiped the small drool that had fallen down the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. _Gross_. The music had went from a volume of 18 to 4, _Midnight City_ playing as he turned to look at Chanyeol, who looked like his head was ready to fall over the steering wheel. 

    "Morning sunshine," Chanyeol managed to articulate through a long yawn, his eyes blinking harshly once and twice to readjust his vision. Kyungsoo rubbed at his own semi blurry eyes before giving away a small smile, "Hey dork... sleepy much?" The usual cute grin spread across Chanyeol's pale face as he nodded, "A bit yeah. We're in Thompson now so like...6 hours from Clark County?" 

    All drowsiness drained from Kyungsoo and was replaced with the same excitement he'd been filled with for the past 2 days and a half. "So we'll arrive around 2 a.m?" Kyungsoo's wide eyes stared eagerly at the red head. 6 hours was nothing! Well at least when compared to 28+ hours it wasn't. "Yeah but I was thinking of pulling over somewhere around here to catch a bit of sleep, I'm really drained Kyungie." 

    He didn't need a response from Kyungsoo knowing he'd abide either way. It took another 10 minutes to find a resting area where large trucks were stationed under dim lights. They parked in a fairly empty parking lot, only two other small cars parked on the opposite side of where they were. 

    After both males had taken the toiletry bag and used the restroom and brushed their teeth, they returned to the car where they reclined both seats as far as they can. On their whole trip so far, they'd only stayed in a motel twice, in which they were able to shower and rest comfortably. The 2nd time was just yesterday when they were barely entering Colorado, so it was time to sleep in the car for the second time. 

    Kyungsoo adjusted his favorite pillow underneath his head, hugging onto his small green pillow for extra comfort with one arm, as he pulled up the thin sheet of blanket he had brought. He closed his eyes after glancing at Chanyeol, who had his eyes already closed and was close to drifting away from reality and into dream land. But the bright light of enthusiasm lit within Kyungsoo and decided that he wasn't going to sleep tonight. 

    They were only 6 hours away from their destination and Kyungsoo couldn't be happier. It's not that he didn't enjoy the past 2 days of waking up early and leaving to enjoy some quick breakfast at the nearest McDonald's, or the smell of different cities and valleys, but reaching a destination was always the highlight of a road trip. 

    It was going to be his first time meeting a relative of Chanyeol's that wasn't his mom or dad. It made his stomach feel a bit uneasy, the need to be accepted by another one of his boyfriend's family members of course had him nervous. 

    The windows were rolled down just a slight inch to get the fresh air circulating within the small perimeter of the car. Small chirping of crickets surrounded them in the almost vacant night. He slowly opened his large eyes, peering at the red tousled locks before him, dark eyelashes contrasting against Chanyeol's pale skin. His boyfriend was beautiful and he doesn't think he's ever going to get over that. 

    Kyungsoo reached out a pale index finger to poke the tip of Chanyeol's cute nose, "Channy...Yeol..wake up," he spoke quietly as he poked again. A few seconds later the giant stirred a bit, low grumbles left his throat as his face contorted in distaste, making Kyungsoo only smile even more, "Channy.." Said boy brought out a hand from underneath the blanket, rubbing his eyes from the heavy sleepiness that covered them, "What- I'm up, I'm up- What's wrong?" 

    "I can't sleep," Kyungsoo replied in a normal voice that sounded a bit louder. Chanyeol stared back at him with a blank expression before blinking, "Can I go back to sleep now?" Kyungsoo shook his head, "No! I'm bored and lonely when you're asleep," a pout began to form on his lips. The giant groaned, his body begging him to rest, especially his eyes, "Kyungsoo I'm tired don't you understand? Stop being childish, I hate when you get like that, just close your eyes it's not that hard."

    Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he was surprised by the harsh tone his boyfriend spoke to him in, as if he was a kid who'd done something terribly bad. But really, he was used to it, he'd heard that same tone many times before, but it didn't mean it hurt less every time. He adverted his gaze, staring at his hands that encircled the green pillow instead of Chanyeol's fuming eyes. "I'm sorry... I just...Sorry," his voice trailed off, letting the crickets do all the talking. 

    "It's fine just don't pull that crap again I'm seriously trying to sleep," with that being said, Chanyeol let his eyes shut and his tensed muscles to relax. He wasn't aware of the sudden cloud that dwelled above his short boyfriend, all he was focused on was resting to be able to make it to Nevada the next morning. 

    Kyungsoo's chest ached in a familiar way, _Crap? Is that what he's calling it now?_ He hated when Chanyeol got in that mood, the result was always him being hurt and Chanyeol hardly trying to make him feel better the next day. Kyungsoo's eyes suddenly stung and he knew what followed. Opening the glove compartment, he pulled out a cigarette and lighter with delicate fingers, tossing the blanket off of him and opening the door. 

    "Where are you going?" Chanyeol spoke, voice groggy and agitated. "Gonna take a drag, don't worry about me just go to sleep," Kyungsoo sneered before slamming the car's door shut. His eyes began to water as he stuck the thin cigarette between his lips, a shaky hand flicking the lighter on a few times before it's flame sparked long enough to burn the tip. Kyungsoo took a rather long, sharp inhale of his reliever before releasing the cloud of smoke into the cool night.

    He sat on the curb not too far from where their car was parked. Taking another long drag, Kyungsoo looked up at the night sky through eyes covered in wetness. The stars were clustered above him, so many of them twinkling without a worry in their existence. He exhaled with a smile, finding some solace from his shining friends. Which brought him to another reason as to why he likes road trips, the stars. Something you couldn't see in a city filled with tall buildings and so many lights that weren't natural that stole the spotlight of the real beauty in the night sky. 

 

    The next morning Chanyeol and Kyungsoo found themselves eating Uncrustables and sipping at their Caprisuns under the shade in a small picnic table in the resting area. Birds chirpped happily and the sun flared its strong rays. Engines from the large trucks roared as one by one they made their way onto the highway. Everything seemed to be making noise and conversation except for the two males eating their breakfast snack. 

    It usually went like this, waiting for each other to utter the first word after a small (or big) fight. If Kyungsoo had to admit, he was stubborn and could go quiet for as long as he wanted. He wasn't usually at fault anyway, so he made sure it was Chanyeol who spoke first. 

    Kyungsoo took another bite of his sandwich, an area with only peanut butter. He stole a quick glance up at the red head who had his gaze fixed on him. It made Kyungsoo's stomach turn a little. He disliked when Chanyeol stared at him like that after a quarrel they had. It was a stare that meant to let Kyungsoo know that he was going to get his way even if Chanyeol didn't like it. 

    Chanyeol sipped at the last remains of his Caprisun before speaking up. "Look Kyungsoo-... _Kyungie_ ," there was nothing more Kyungsoo hated than when Chanyeol changed his tone of voice to a more loving one, "I'm sorry for bursting out on you like that last night. I was just really tired and my bones hurt a shit ton and my eyes burned like hell." Kyungsoo kept his eyes lowered, setting down his sandwich on the napkin, his stomach suddenly got tired of it. 

    "Baby?" Chanyeol reached out and enveloped Kyungsoo's small hand in his large one, "I really am sorry." Kyungsoo daringly looked up, his boyfriend's features were soft and harmless, nothing compared to the one's last night. A gentle squeeze on his hand and he knew he had no choice but to surrender, "Will you forgive me baby?" _No_. Kyungsoo looked away from those hypnotizing brown eyes to the small building of restrooms, "Yeah," his voice came out smaller than he wanted, yet it still satisfied Chanyeol.

    The giant smiled gleefully as he got up to lean over the wooden table, his hands softly holding Kyungsoo's small face and planting a lingering kiss on his plump lips, "I love you okay?" The shorter male only nodded shyly, his gaze still not quite meeting Chanyeol's, "Okay." 

 

    They were a little past Crescent Junction, Walking On A Dream playing, when _it_ happened. 

  
    "Well I guess I just really want your aunt's approval of me," Kyungsoo sighed, his legs criss-cross,as he rolled up the window. "That's why you're nervous?" Chanyeol chuckled at the adorable confession. "Y-Yeah I mean...I've always dreamed of a big wedding so I was thinking, if your whole family approves of me and my whole family approves of you, imagine how big our wedding is going to be!" Kyungsoo spoke excitedly, his cheeks warming as he turned on the AC. He never really spoke about possible marriage before, but he felt the sudden urge to do so, and he did.

    The soft blast of air and soft vocals seemed to be his only response. He turned to Chanyeol, who only looked deep in thought, his lips pursed. "Wedding? Marriage?" he thumped his long fingers on the steering wheel, "I..I'm not too sure on that one Kyungie." Kyungsoo's gaze faltered, he suddenly felt _childish_ for bringing up such fantasy so soon. "I mean- we just graduated you know? We still have our lives to sort out- careers to think of-"

    "We're doing that together though, aren't we?" Kyungsoo's voice was laced with hope as he rubbed his arm, a little habit of his when he got nervous or anxious. Chanyeol sighed, bringing a free hand to the back of his neck and lightly rubbing it as some sort of distraction. "Kyung..soo, we're reaching the time of our lives where we need to make important decisions. Those come before we start thinking of marriage and what not..It-It's not that I don't want to be with you or anything," he stammered a little too nervously before softening, "but- marriage just seems a little far-fetched you know?"

    No, Kyungsoo didn't _know_. He only knew he wanted to be with Chanyeol and get a small apartment like they had originally planned last year and support each other through college. But maybe if Kyungsoo would of mentioned that, Chanyeol would of thought it as far-fetched too, even now. He wasn't ready to hear the blunt opinion Chanyeol had to input. 

    "Plus, we have to let fate decide what's in our future," Chanyeol ran a hand through his fiery locks and kept it there, keeping the steering wheel steady, "Whether we'll still be together or not, we don't know." The words hit Kyungsoo harder than they should have, and it hurt. Hurt to know that his boyfriend, his first _lover_ (first everything really), wasn't willing to put in the commitment Kyungsoo thought he would. "Are you saying you're willing to let me go that easy?" His voice was small but it still managed to fall into the other's ears.

    "No, _no_ Kyungsoo that's not what I'm-"

    "Just tell me the truth Chanyeol! Tell me you don't see a future in us, tell me marriage was just my fantasy cause I couldn't see myself with anybody else!" Kyungsoo's voice was stronger than before as tears welled in his eyes, his heart pounding loud in his ears from exhilaration. "Kyungsoo just listen to me will you-" Chanyeol's voice came out calmer than expected, and maybe it enraged Kyungsoo a bit more. 

    "No you listen to me, all I wanted was for you and me to be together then, together now, and together in the future is that so hard? Or is it just a stupid idea to you?" Kyungsoo spoke with a shake to his voice as he wiped away the tears that had made their way down his cheeks without his consent. 

    On the other side of the car, Chanyeol gripped the steering wheel with both hands now, his knuckles turning whiter than his own natural skin color. "This is stupid Kyungsoo, you're just being childish and ignorant," he spat in disbelief. Kyungsoo chuckled bitterly, _right_ , he was childish. Nothing more. Kyungsoo yelled accusingly, his voice muting out the music in the background, "Childish and ignorant for wanting something out of this? Out of _us?_ I can't believe you! You're so-" 

    "Goddamn it Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol's fist came in contact with the steering wheel, the loud thump resonating in Kyungsoo's ears, causing him to flinch. "Look, I don't want to think about getting married right now okay?! Even if I was I don't think we could, Kyungsoo- I want children alright, do you understand?" His voice was loud and angry as it hit Kyungsoo's eardrums and he couldn't help but to challenge the range. 

    "Is that what's stopping you?! Chanyeol- We could _adopt_ -"

    "Biological children Kyungsoo!" another slam to the steering wheel, another flinch from Kyungsoo, "Children with _my_ blood and _my_ DNA, _my_ own children!"  

    Kyungsoo's hands began to shake from rage as he faced away and out the window. He could see his faint reflection on the rolled up window, cheeks red and stained as more tears were starting to make their way down. He wished more now than ever to be given the ability to unhear things. He wanted so badly to unhear the hurtful words, _the hurtful truth_. He couldn't give Chanyeol what he wanted, and at some point his heart fell to the ground, left with only a heavy pain in his chest. 

    He suddenly couldn't stand being in the same car as Chanyeol, he'd rather be anywhere but in here. A long sigh from the male next to him aggravated Kyungsoo. He felt a soft hand land on his shoulder, his body automatically shrugging it off, "Don't touch me.." It was then Kyungsoo realized this was by far the worst fight they'd gotten in, and he wasn't too sure how long recovery would take this time. 

    "Kyungsoo...I'm sorry- I..I didn't mean it, I didn't, I was just so mad and-" 

    "Shut up," Kyungsoo bit back his newly formed tears, some managing to escape.

    "Please Kyungsoo.." _That_ tone again, how Kyungsoo disliked it. 

    "Pull over right now," Kyungsoo breathed out heavily through gritted teeth, "Please- Just pull over." Though he spoke with a shaky tranquility, he was far from tranquil. "What? No- No, Kyungsoo, I'm sorry-" Kyungsoo bit on his lip harder, trying his best to contain this, this _anger_ and _pain_. If he would've turned to face the red head, Kyungsoo would've seen the equally tear stained cheeks. But maybe he didn't turn around for a reason. 

    "Fucking pull over!" It was Chanyeol's turn to flinch as the bitter cry left the lips he most endeared. His hands worked on their own as he slowed down and drove off to the side. Dust filled the air momentarily as he braked. 

      
    Kyungsoo didn't think twice as he grabbed the backpack between his legs on the floor and pulled the door's handle harshly. The car's door swung open, the thick heat enveloping the once cool atmosphere of the car. Kyungsoo pulled the backpack strap over his shoulder as he got out, wiping away the last of his tears. 

    "Kyungsoo- Get back in the car," Chanyeol sighed shakily, eyes threatening with new tears. "Get the fuck out of here," Kyungsoo pointed down the road they were once on, doing his best to not yell. He looked anywhere but at Chanyeol. "No, Kyungsoo, get back in-"

    "I said get the fuck out of here you cunt! I don't want to see your stupid face anymore, don't _you_ understand?" Kyungsoo yelled, but now he was staring at those brown eyes that used to make him happy. "You're a fucking piece of shit and I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" he strained his vocal chords one last time before swinging the door shut with a loud thump. 

  
    He doesn't know when, or at what point Chanyeol drives off, wheels leaving behind a cloud of dust as he speeds off. Kyungsoo's eyes are dry now, exhausted from letting so many tears flush down his cheeks. His throat feels dry and abused as he turns around and makes his way down the dusty land. He wasn't sad anymore, sadness left him a while back. What fueled him now was _anger_. Pure, natural anger. 

    It maddens him how Chanyeol had the audacity to be with him this long if he knew what he wanted in the end. He wanted a woman who could bare his children, so why did he stick along with Kyungsoo? Why did he drag him around like a lovesick puppy? Maybe he was more of a toy than a boyfriend. The thought had Kyungsoo's fist heated, the sudden urge to punch something, someone, had never been so great. 

    "You stupid idiot!" Kyungsoo kicked a rock and watched it tousle over and over with the dirt. The sun was beating on him and he's never felt so disgusted. He was a sweating, dusty, angry mess and it was all Chanyeol's fault. And a little of his own. It was going to take some time but Kyungsoo's determined to get over the tall idiot. He's tired of falling for that stupid giant's half-hearted apologies and meaningless words.

    "I need a cigarette," he sighed as his fingers ran through his dark hair. He shrugged off his backpack and brought it around in front of him. He stopped and opened the small front pocket where he spotted the only good thing to him right now. He pulled out the last cigarette (secretly debating whether to smoke it right now or later) as quickly as he could with shaky, enraged hands and scooped up the lighter. He definitely needed it right now. 

    The stick was in between his lips all too familiarly as he brought up the lighter. He flicked it once a bit too slowly. Flicked it twice a bit too harshly. Flicked it three times and damn, _I need to stop shaking,_ Kyungsoo scolded himself as he attempted again. But nothing. Kyungsoo sighed in frustration, and maybe he shouldn't have because as soon as that sigh left his mouth so did his last cigarette. 

    Kyungsoo's eyes widened even more as he watched the poor stick fall onto the dirt all too quickly for him to have enough reaction time. "Nooo," he whined as he stomped a foot on the ground, only making matters worse as a bunch of dirt flew over and covered the whole cigarette. "Great- Just great Kyungsoo! Way to go buddy," Kyungsoo rolled his eyes hardly believing the amount of luck he had today. 

    "Way to-" he stomped on the useless cigarette, "-fucking" another stomp," go Kyungsoo." He walked away before his agitation could grow anymore rather than calm down like it should have. He continued his route down the opposite way Chanyeol had gone. _Chanyeol_. Ha. Why did his name suddenly make Kyungsoo want to laugh? He didn't know, he just laughed it away, bitterly almost. 

    As he continued his walk down the deserted highway, readjusting his backpack straps on his shoulders, sun hitting his face a bit too harshly, Kyungsoo decided he was going back home. Yepp. He was going from Thompson, Utah all the way to New York, New York with possibly ten dollars, a lighter, perhaps a water bottle, and a few boxers and pijama t-shirts. Not like he had a choice anyway. Maybe along the way he'd get over Chanyeol and their not so clear breakup. 

    He tried to ignore the twist his heart made when repeating the now sickening name. _Chanyeol_. That name with so much memories and smiles. It won't be so easy as Kyungsoo thought to just get rid of him from his thoughts, his feelings, and life. But if he had to be honest, if Chanyeol came driving by right now to pick him up he'd gladly accept, with a warm smile and all, then as soon as he's home he'd declare Chanyeol dead.

    As if he never existed. 

    But somewhere between the early morning and afternoon, as Kyungsoo grew exhausted from walking, he'd hoped more than anything that Chanyeol changed his mind and would stubbornly come to pick Kyungsoo up. Even if it meant hearing his stupid apologies. 

    Though he never came. Not one and not two hours later either. Kyungsoo started to lose hope and grasped onto the only idea he had in mind (that is if he didn't want to be eaten by coyotes at night). One deep breath and Kyungsoo stuck out his thumb to any car that passed by, hoping someone would be kind enough to give him a ride to the nearest station, murderer or not. 

  
    Another couple hours later and Kyungsoo was convinced that humans were heartless. Completely empty and void of any feelings. _And I thought Chanyeol was bad._  
 

    The thing with Kyungsoo is, if his mother blessed him, if she even blessed him at all, it was the ability to get over things rather quickly. And two things Kyungsoo was slowly getting over was Chanyeol and this desert. He didn't know which one was worse though, then again, both were dry and empty. Kyungsoo laughed to himself , still trying to grasp the idea that yes, he was in the middle of nowhere trying to hitchhike, because his boyfriend is a mess and so is he. Maybe it will hit him tomorrow.

    There was so many ways he could've avoided this situation, yet odds were against him. He kicked a few pebbles as he awaited the next car to drive by. If he learned something it was to definitely not stick your thumb out for large trucks. Otherwise you were likely to get some weird middle aged guy looking for the nearest strip club. 

    So he avoided those and waited patiently for a normal car to pass by, the heat becoming more and more bearable. The sun was lower than it had been this morning so he knew it was probably the late afternoon. Amidst all this tragedy, Kyungsoo had to admit leaving his phone in the glove compartment was probably the worst, right next to stomping on his last cigarette. Why did he have to be so clumsy, naturally that is? 

    His tenth sigh that day since Chanyeol dumped him so gracefully was released as soon as the sun was ready to come down. He ran a finger over his lips, they were drier than they had been earlier. The thing is, Kyungsoo was a bit smart and refused to drink his water bottle. Not only did he not know how long he'll be out here for, but he also didn't want to risk the need to pee. He was definitely not one of those guys who just stick it out and piss wherever they please, and he was not about to become one either. 

  
    It was around this time that his legs started to _really_ ache and as much as he's been avoiding to sit down on the dirt, or dusty road, he knew that he needed to. He exhaled a long breath of relief as he sat down and felt his legs finally resting. His black joggers weren't the best thing when in contact with any type of dirt, but he didn't care at this point. He looked around, waiting for a car, any car. He hadn't seen one in the past hour, or so it felt like an hour. He promised himself to jump at the next car he sees, nice or not.     
 

    Right when he was about to give up on hope, Kyungsoo squinted off into the far distance of heat waves, to his left a small red blotch approaching. He felt giddy with excitement as he got up on his legs and dusted off his pants. As the red blotch got closer and closer, Kyungsoo waved his arm in the air, the other too busy signalling a thumbs up. He needed to get out of here, _fast_ , and to the nearest station. The red car got closer and closer and finally- it swept right by. Not even acknowledging Kyungsoo as a cactus. The boy's shoulders sagged as he groaned, "Why me? _Why?_ " 

    Today was definitely not Kyungsoo's day because another two cars had done exactly the same thing to him. Was it something he did? Something he said to have the Gods punishing him likes this? Of course it is, Kyungsoo always knows what to say wrong. He always knows what to do bad. It was just his type of luck. 

    The sun was somewhere behind the mountains, the sky a gradient blue and purple, when a black car was approaching from his left from where he was seated. "Hello, my name is Do Kyungsoo and I know how to piss everyone off. I was wondering if you could give me a lift?" Kyungsoo sighed with boredom, his head resting on his chin, the other hand doing what it does best. 

    To his surprise, the black car, a _nice_ one at that, slowly pulled over. Kyungsoo got up off his feet not caring if he was covered in dust. He quickly slung his backpack over his shoulders and approached the car with the best smile he could muster. 

    The window on the passenger side of the Nissan GTR rolled down, and Kyungsoo was kind of scared to look through it. The night was coming out rapidly and Kyungsoo wondered if anybody would hear his screams when the driver reveals to actually be a serial killer. But who was he kidding? He was desperate and this was actually the first car to stop. 

    "You lost or something?" a soft, yet deep voice spoke as Kyungsoo got closer to the open window. He gulped once before peering down into the dark window and into the black leather interior, and up to the face of- _a male god?_ The man had a natural tan grazing his entire body with an almost _golden_ undertone. His hair was a dusty pink, complimenting his complexion perfectly. _And those eyes_ -

    "Um...are you okay?" the male chuckled, revealing the most beautiful smile that could surely blind Kyungsoo. "Oh- _me?_ Yeah, "Kyungsoo inhaled and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." His eyes wandered down to the back tux, wrinkle free and well fitted. His eyes naturally followed up to the arm which was still holding on to the steering wheel, a Bulgari watch clutched on his wrist. _What kind of job does this man have?_ Kyungsoo wondered to himself as his eyes dropped to the ground. 

    "Did you need a ride or something urgent?" the male asked again, seeing how the other had been in dreamland. Kyungsoo's eyes snapped up, "Oh uh- Yeah I just needed a ride to the nearest station then I'd go from there..." he trailed off as all this seemed unreal. He was finally getting a ride offer. Progress.

    "Well the closest station with actual good service and a motel is in Clark County, and it's conveniently on the route I'm headed to." Ah yes, Clark County out of all places. He knew life wasn't done messing with him. But he obviously couldn't let this opportunity pass up. "That would actually be okay, anything but here right?" Kyungsoo laughed nervously as he readjusted his backpack.   
      
    "Alright then I won't mind looks like you've had a hectic day. You aren't a serial killer though are you?" That velvety smile again, Kyungsoo could melt. 

    "I should be asking you that." 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Because You Love Me |**    _Two_  
 

 

  
    "Because standing around waiting for a ride in the middle of absolutely nowhere since the morning with just a backpack is totally serial killer worthy right?" Kyungsoo snorted and couldn't help but to smile as he looked off to the still vacant highway. He the serial killer though? Of course not! His friends had always told him he was too cute and innocent looking to pass off as any type of bad, especially Chanyeol. 

    "Yeah that's what I was thinking," a low chuckle from the male emitted as he gazed forward, then back at Kyungsoo, "well then, get in." Kyungsoo had to remind himself to pray sometime later to thank whatever god there was for bringing him such angel to rescue him, a good looking angel that it is. He pulled the door open with a clammy hand, grin plastered on his face. 

    "Oh wait!" Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks, "I- I can't get in. I'm like- _really_ dusty from being here all day. I wouldn't want to dirty your interior, it looks so clean and nice and-"

    The _god_ laughed cutely, the sound alone ceasing Kyungsoo's rant midway. "It's fine, I get it cleaned every week or so." The car was still running and now Kyungsoo felt bad for wasting his gas. But he seemed rich? Maybe it wasn't a big deal to him. "Ah well then um," Kyungsoo cleared his throat, "Can I just put my backpack in your trunk or something? It'll minimize the dust."

      
    "If you insist," the male smiled as he leaned over to pull, or push, a button, and the trunk opened slowly. Kyungsoo gave him a nod as he took a quick sprint to the back of the car where the trunk had finally fully opened. He stared oddly at what was in the trunk. 

    "Um...sir?" Kyungsoo called out a little hesitantly. "Jongin, call me Jongin," he called back, his voice hinting a grin. 

    "Oh uh _Jongin_?" 

    "Yeah what is it?" 

    "Are you sure I can put it back here there's kind of a lot of-"

    "-Yeah, yeah! Just toss it anywhere," he said reassuringly from the driver's seat, Kyungsoo could see his head peeking out from the window. " _Alright then_. If you say so sir." Kyungsoo bit his lip as he stared into the boxes packed in the trunk, "-I mean Jongin!" _Well here goes nothing._

    Kyungsoo slid off his backpack strap and tossed it right in. 

    Maybe he took tossing a little _too_ seriously. 

    Because right when the sound of glass shattering resonated in his ears, his eyes went wide. Like _wide_ , wide. His mouth dropped open and maybe his stomach dropped too. He heard the sound of the car's door opening, he was too shocked to look up and see Jongin hastily walking towards him. 

    "No... _no_ , no, no, oh god- please _no_ ," Jongin strained as his hands ran through those luscious strands of pink hair, taking a few paces in a small circle next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo blinked for the first time, he felt his vocal chords tug in his throat, wanting to say something but he didn't know what. He didn't know what just happened. What he just _did_.

    Jongin stopped his pacing, Kyungsoo dared look up at him and they locked gazes. Kyungsoo's eyes immediately shot back into the trunk where his backpack had managed to fold the box in a bit. Jongin looked like he was going to murder someone or just plain cry when he had glanced at him. But he didn't know which it was. Maybe both. Kyungsoo snapped somewhat into reality as he quickly reached over to yank his dusty backpack and pull the straps over his shoulders. 

    They stood there in silence for a small while, Jongin's breathing a bit heavy somewhere behind him. Kyungsoo didn't want to face him yet. The shattering surely meant something was broken and- _oh crap_. He just broke something of value (he assumed) of a hot stranger who was so kind as to offer him a ride a while ago. _Kyungsoo you fuck up_ , he hissed at himself. 

    Jongin finally took the initiative of moving first, he slowly walked towards the box, feet shuffling under a mix of pebbles and dirt. Kyungsoo watched, his shoulders tense and his grip on the backpack straps firm. He had to prepare to run if he had to. 

    Jongin carefully peeled open the cardboard box's flaps, from Kyungsoo's standing point, he couldn't quite see what was actually in there. He heard a whimper escape the stranger's lips. "I'm dead. I'm done." His hands in his hair again, "I can't show my face. I might as well commit suicide right here. Right now." 

    Kyungsoo didn't think he was serious. _Or was he?_ He wanted to know badly what was in there that made this manly man turn into a scared, whimpering puppy. He opened his mouth, finger in the air to ask a question, but ended just closing it right back up. 

    "Oh! Stranger!" Jongin turned to look at him, he didn't look mad, just a little _psychotic_? Maybe it was just a friendly grin saying 'Oh you just broke something of value to me but it's okay cause I'm filthy rich!' And the baritone in his voice sounded a little delighted so maybe he wasn't as mad? 

    "Y-Yeah?" Kyungsoo asked, his hand slowly coming down forgetting his question. "Do you happen to have a gun in there that I could shoot myself with?" his smile widened, and if it weren't for such _lunatic_ words, Kyungsoo would've thought he was completely okay with everything. Kyungsoo gulped. 

    "S-Sir! I mean- _Jongin_!" Kyungsoo shook his head, "Why would you ask such thing?!" 

    " _Oh, right!_ I don't know- Maybe because you totally just didn't break 3 limited edition Kosta Boda wine glasses and the last Lalique victoire sculpture in stock until 2030 and I'm totally not going to be here to see my future children because I'll be dead by tomorrow," Jongin's chest heaved up and down, his pretty calm face changed into one of a crazed madman. 

    "I did...what?!" Kyungsoo yelled, his face mirroring Jongin's in an almost identical way. He felt small droplets of sweat form on his temple and it surely wasn't because of the sun beating down on both of them in an isolated desert. Maybe his words echoed. 

    Jongin crossed his arms and grinned sarcastically, "Yepp. You heard it. And now _I'm_ 3,325 dollars in debt." Kyungsoo's brain fried, feeling his mouth twitch a little at the corners. " _Th-Three what?_ " Jongin rolled his eyes, groaning in frustration, "Three thousand. Two hundred. and twenty-five dollars." 

    "And 45 cents?" Kyungsoo squeaked, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. Jongin stared- no _glared_ at him. And hard. Maybe it was too soon to joke? Yeah he thought so. "And now," he slammed the trunk's lid closed, "you're left without a ride." He walked over to the driver's side, getting in, and slamming the door shut. It took Kyungsoo a second to react. 

    "Wait... _Wait!_ No, no I really need this ride please! I don't think anyone else will offer- _Jongin!_ " Kyungsoo started jogging as he began driving off. "Jongin!" he tried again, this time tapping the window, and any part of the car really, several times. Now he was running and before he knew it, he was watching a cloud of dust linger behind as he watched the GTR drive off. 

    " _No_..." Kyungsoo pouted as he tried to even out his breathing. _No_ , he thought. He brought his hands to his knees, crouching a bit as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kyungsoo couldn't believe himself. And again, his luck. Out of everything that could've been in those boxes it had to be something /that expensive? And out of all the water bottles he picked one of the heaviest one's?

     It wasn't Kyungsoo who broke the sculpture or the wine glasses, it was his water bottle. Damn water bottle. The sun was really hot on the back of his neck now. The sound of wheels screeching was heard far off into the distance. The sound of an engine roaring aggressively convinced Kyungsoo to open his eyes and glance up. 

     _Unbelievable_. "What kind of twisted joke is this life?" he mumbled to himself as he properly stood up, squinting his eyes at the emerging black car from within the heatwaves. The GTR took a sharp u-turn once it was close enough, an even bigger dust cloud floated in the air. Kyunsgoo coughed, swinging his hand back and forth to clear the air.

    "Get in," Jongin said sternly through the rolled down window. Kyungsoo could only see Jongin's beautifully crafted jawline from where he stood, "What? Yes- I mean- No?" Jongin sighed, "Just get in," he tried sounding a bit friendlier. It didn't work that much, but Kyungsoo did feel a little safer to actually bend down and look at the guy's (beautiful) face. 

    Kyungsoo squinted his eyes more, "No, what if you actually do murder me?" Jongin half snorted, half scoffed, "I'm not going to murder you! I'd rather murder myself now get in." 

    Either Kyungsoo could abide and get in, or he could run as fast as he could and still have Jongin catch up to him in his car.  

    He ended up shrugging his backpack off and opening the door, sliding inside. The seats were so cool and fresh and he should've really just gotten in way earlier before causing any trouble. The window to his right started rolling up, feeling the AC much more better now. He hugged his backpack to his chest, wide eyes taking small glances at the fuming male next to him. 

    "W-Why did you- Uh- change your mind?" though his throat felt a bit dry (and he really didn't want to take out his bad water bottle), he still managed to sound somewhat normal. Jongin snickered, both hands on the steering wheel, "Because _you_ have to come with me to pay _your_ debt." 

    Kyungsoo's head snapped to his left, fully facing the other male, " _My debt?!_ "

    "Yes _your_ debt! You and- and- your stupid backpack broke the Kosta Boda and Lalique!"

    "You're the one who forgot you even had something that expensive in your trunk and told me "oh yeah go right ahead and toss it!"" he mimicked, maybe exaggerating his voice a tiny bit (or a lot because that definitely did not sound anything like Jongin's sweet voice). 

    It got Jongin a little more furious. 

    "How was I supposed to know you were so heavy handed?!" 

    "You weren't cause I'm a stranger!"

    "Exactly!" Jongin hissed. His brows furrowed, Kyungsoo thought that didn't make much sense. Though the argument was intense, there was definitely a shift in the atmosphere. A lighter one that is. _This boy's ridiculous,_ Kyungsoo thought to himself as he angrily faced the opposite side. One without Jongin's frustrated face in it. 

    How was he suppose to pay the 3,325 dollar debt? Because like, he didn't even have a two-digit number in his bank account! Kyungsoo laughed bitterly, sounding like a complete maniac. "What are you laughing about?" Jongin asked, trying his best to sound angry but it was way far from that now. He just sounded a little stressed out and tired. 

    "Oh you know, just cause it's cute how you think I have that much amount of money to pay it off when you literally just picked me up off some highway because I obviously had no ride," Kyungsoo argued lightly. He felt his shoulders relax a bit when he heard Jongin laugh.

    He turned his head a bit, surprised to see Jongin was actually smiling. "Why were you abandoned on a highway anyway?" Kyungsoo felt a slight pang in his chest. His brows softened though, releasing a long sigh. "Because I have a douche boyfriend who couldn't care less about me. We had a fight and well," he inhaled sharply, "I sort of told him to drop me off right where we were. Stupid I know but I was just so mad. I thought he'd come back but he didn't," he exhaled.

    Jongin whistled, and it actually looked like he felt bad, "Damn sorry to hear that." Kyungsoo shrugged, he was kind of over it anyway. It wasn't like he had his phone to text Chnayeol or vice versa. 

    He unzipped his backpack and pulled out his 64 ounce, bulky water bottle. He now hated the damn thing but his body couldn't help but to beg for some sort of liquid down his dry throat. As he uncapped it, he noticed the way Jongin's eyes widened before doing a double take. "God damn that thing was in your backpack?"

    Kyungsoo managed to take a few large, greedy gulps before laughing loudly, "Yeah what else do you think broke the sculpture?" Jongin's grin instantly swiped off his face and gave a quick dirty look to Kyungsoo, "Not funny." 

    "Ah, right. Sorry," Kyungsoo apologized as he restrained the giggle threatening to escape his throat. For some reason he found the whole situation funny, and _really_ random. What were the odds of someone being abandoned on a deserted highway only to be offered a ride by some hot rich guy and end up breaking some of his prized possessions in which he's now in debt with?

    Chances were really one in a billion. 

    And Kyungsoo just happened to be that unlucky one.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update! I'll make sure the next one's long! Thank you for the kudos, it always warms my heart <3  
> My updating isn't very organized so you'll have random updates, just letting you know.  
> Thank you thank you (-: hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I survived a mini trial of writers block!...I hope it's not too bad? Thank you for the comments and kudos so far! It really excites me <3

**Because You Love Me |**    _Three_

 

  
  
  
  
 "Do you even listen to any music whatsoever?" Jongin glanced at Kyungsoo before nodding his head, "What? Oh yeah- I do, I'm just not really in the mood right now." _Ah_ , Kyungsoo went back to tracing small circles on the window. The silence that floated around the perimeter of the car was definitely deafening, a few conversations here and there were life savers. 

    They were almost 4 hours into the drive towards Clark County, yet Jongin still acted like the whole shenanigans was the most tragic thing that had occurred to him this year. Then again, he was a complete stranger whom Kyungsoo knew only a few things of; Jongin was a low-key crybaby and not as bad as he makes himself look. Oh and he was rich. 

    Kyungsoo's attempts of making small talk were always crushed by Jongin's disinterested tone in voice. But if Jongin had to know something about Kyungsoo the stranger, it's that he's stubborn and determined. 

    "You said you were passing by Clark County, so where are you really headed mystery man?" Jongin released a long sigh, leaning his head somewhat on his hand, the other holding the steering wheel, "To my new apartment in Los Angeles." A minimal response, true signs of avoiding any type of conversation. Kyungsoo nodded and retrieved his finger from the window, small dust particles accumulated on it.

    "Los Angeles huh? I came from New York." Kyungsoo looked over to Jongin, hoping that he'd continue the conversation by asking something about New York and whatnot. But he didn't, of course he didn't. Jongin may be handsome but he was so- so, _boring_. Then again he had ticked him off a bit (or a lot) a few hours earlier. The pink haired guy nodded, an inaudible _ah_. 

    Kyungsoo began tapping his foot against the carpet, "Is it going to be your first time in Los Angeles?" 

    "Yes," Jongin gripped the steering wheel with both hands, tapping his fingers against it with no particular beat or rhythm to follow.

    "Where were you coming from?" 

    "Colorado." 

    "Why Los Angeles then?" Kyungsoo crossed his arms, tapping his fingers on his arm, in sync with his foot. Jongin chuckled airily, taking one of many quick glances at the pale boy, "I like change. Do you normally ask this many questions by the way?" Kyungsoo's lips formed into a smile similar to the one on Jongin's plump lips, "It's normal to interrogate strangers isn't it?" 

    He ignored the fact that his brain had registered Jongin's laugh, due from the heavy interrogation, knowing _someone_ else would've reacted way differently. That _someone_ else would've had Kyungsoo's hands trembling, not his heart swelling. "Mm...not really. I mean, I haven't interrogated you have I?" 

    And like the 18 year old boy he was, Kyungsoo giggled, his eyes turning into something like crescent moons, "From what I've seen you seem like the disinterested type who only wants to get things over with so," Kyungsoo stops his tapping and looks discretely at Jongin, feeling a little more comfortable now that he was actually _replying_ , "I didn't expect much questions from you."

    "Is that a nice way of saying I'm boring you to death?" Jongin's smile still lingers just as it has for the past couple of minutes, and it's almost heavenly. "Yes, it's a nice stranger way of saying you are, and have been, boring me for the last 4 hours of this ride," Kyungsoo said bluntly, taking Jongin by surprise but he laughed at it anyway. Kyungsoo felt funny for once.

    "Correction," Kyungsoo added quickly, with a sly smile, "this ride I'm very thankful for so please don't kick me off."  If he thought he heard Jongin chuckling before, now he was really laughing. How could someone this beautiful have such terrible laugh? Kyungsoo found he liked it though, his laugh was definitely something else. 

    All thoughts of Jongin's laugh being utterly cute had come down faster than they had risen. Kyungsoo felt a similar pang from earlier welling in his chest, suddenly remembering all the times he'd told Chanyeol how cute _his_ laugh was. And it was. Kyungsoo couldn't deny it. After all Chanyeol had been his first official boyfriend ever. 

    Chanyeol was also his first awkward kiss underneath the park's many trees (thankfully Chanyeol had been playful then and teased Kyungsoo instead of finding him repulsive). It was a bright and sunny day, nothing but the weather could've described the way Kyungsoo was feeling that day his tall, dorky knight in shining armor had stolen his first kiss.

    Chanyeol's large, warm hand had also been the first to hold his small one in public while on their first date. He remembered that day clearly, when his first for everything had been conquered by none other than his high school crush, Park Chanyeol. And he couldn't be happier.

    He didn't exactly remember when Chanyeol had become the first to steal his virginity either. All he remembers is coming home with Chanyeol to an empty house after their fourth date at the movies. And he remembers how Chanyeol wouldn't stop staring at his lips as they ate ice cream in his kitchen. Kyungsoo on the counter and Chanyeol not too far from him, leaning closer as they shared a sweet, cookies and cream flavored kiss. 

    He didn't know such kiss would lead to him being pressed against the refrigerator, not caring what kind of things they knocked over. All he cared about was his racing heart and flushed cheeks as he felt Chanyeol's warm hands gripping onto his thighs greedily. Ice cream never tasted so good until that night when they found themselves tangled in between Kyungsoo's white bed sheets minutes later. The enchanting groans he heard coming from the most perfect boyfriend above him had him wondering why he hadn't done this earlier.

    It was no wonder Kyungsoo would abide to anything the tall male would say or do. If Chanyeol wanted to eat In-N-Out, there'd be no disagreeing because Kyungsoo would follow him like a dog follows his owner. It was just the way things molded into before Kyungsoo noticed things going too far and the next thing he knows Chanyeol's a little aggressive and angry at him all the time. So Kyungsoo abides, or so he did most of the time, just so he can see a smile grazing Chanyeol's face. The Chanyeol he knew the first couple of months of this romantic facade. 

    He loved Chanyeol. Loves Chanyeol, actually. He loves him enough to get over the big or small fights they have. Because he couldn't imagine a world where Chanyeol leaves him and Kyungsoo's left without the warm presence of his first lover. Yet again, that's the exact situation he's left in currently. But whether he was still Chanyeol's or not, he didn't know. He only knew they were somewhat miles apart and he couldn't decide if he actually missed him or not.

    And it scared him.

      
    There's a big, skinny hand waving in front of his face and Kyungsoo jitters into the seat. He looks around, remembering where he was as the scent of cool, clean air flairs up his nose. There's subtle music playing now and it sounds like he's an elevator rather than a moving car. He's a little surprised to see someone who's not Chanyeol next to him then he recalls _everything_.

    "You spaced out big time buddy," Jongin's smile is wide. Kyungsoo chuckled nervously, opting to look out the window instead of the prince next to him. He didn't usually space out, but when he did he pretty much lost connection with the world. "My name's not buddy it's Kyungsoo," he tried to joke but he still felt something heavy within him. He felt drained and lethargic all of a sudden. 

    Maybe Jongin noticed it too cause he was suddenly more friendly, "Ah, finally, I have a name for your face. It's nice to meet you Kyungsoo," he held out his right hand for Kyungsoo to shake. Kyungsoo gave a small smile, taking the cold hand into his own and shaking it, "And I'm assuming your name is Jongin?" he said softly, hoping to lighten himself up a bit. 

    "Oh wow, how did you know?" Jongin acted surprise and Kyungsoo couldn't help but to smile wider at the goofiness. Kyungsoo's beaming eyes fell down to where he still held Jongin's hand. Kyungsoo immediately retrieved his hand and turned to face the window, "Hidden talent I guess," he went along, a small burning sensation on his cheeks. 

    "Any other hidden talents you have?" Kyungsoo ignored the mischievous glint in Jongin's words with a grin. "No, just that one," Kyungsoo admitted, turning to face Jongin again (noticing how he always switches between looking at Jongin and out the window and into the mountains), "What about you?"

    Kyungsoo hadn't really expected Jongin to turn into a talking machine, especially from the brief responses he was receiving earlier. Now he was _exceeding_ the amount of responses he actually needed. But he didn't mind Jongin turning from an antisocial, monotonous guy to a rambling narcissist. That was okay, Kyungsoo's mind got distracted as he indulged into the soothing voice. 

    Apparently Jongin's hidden talent is being a partially unemployed 24 year old (says it's a _'long story that would take another 6 hours at most'_ ). Kyungsoo didn't believe it would take that long but he just laughed. He also mentioned about his other hidden talent in which he didn't want to brag too much about (but he most certainly did) was dancing. 

    He started dancing at a very young age, his parents suggesting he needed _some_ sort of activity. He decided that that was the day he fell in love with dancing. He'd never felt freedom until the day his instructor started them off with the basics in the small studio. And everything else unraveled from there. 

    By the time he was 15 his instructor had told him he was very good and talented. Which the complimenting worked as it pushed him to strive for bigger things such as dance competitions. He won first place in nearly all of them, and again, he _'didn't mean to brag.'_ Kyungsoo noticed the way Jongin's eyes radiated happiness when he spoke about himself; hence the narcissistic rambler.

    Kyungsoo let Jongin know a few things about himself as well, to even it out, but only the small things since he didn't have any bragging story. He told him about how he enjoys road trips and why. Let him know he hadn't planned on going to college yet because he didn't know what he'd major in. Jongin seemed to understand, after all he hadn't gone to college and claims that life isn't any different if goes or not.

    Jongin gave a somewhat motivational speech to Kyungsoo about not needing to worry for college as much as he was. Says that he can find himself a good paying job that could sustain rent and necessities. Though he didn't really touch up on what exactly his job was, he made sure Kyungsoo knew he was going to be fine in a world without college if he ever decides he doesn't want to go after all. 

      
      
    At some point in the small trip to Clark County, Kyungsoo had fallen asleep. He slowly opened his eyes to a dark sky view and a semi lit motel not too far up ahead. He assumed he was in the parking lot, still in Jongin's car, as he rubbed at his sleepy eyes. Kyungsoo lifted his head off the window, his forehead feeling red and abused. He brought up a hand to cover his mouth as he yawned loudly into the empty car. 

    Kyungsoo could see Jongin walking back, looking like a model on the runway with his suit and bow tie. He looked like he'd just walk out of a Calvin Klein magazine cover and Kyungsoo could feel himself drooling. The way Jongin walked in that suit with such grace and confidence had him feeling a bit envious but totally blessed to be seeing this front row. 

    As Kyungsoo was in dreamland again, Jongin had made his way up to the passenger's side, swinging the door open. Kyungsoo shook in place as he looked over at Jongin wide eyed, "Jesus Christ you scared me!" Jongin smiled as he reached behind the seat to grab a small duffel bag, "And you scared me, I thought you were dead."

    "I was obviously asleep," Kyungsoo playfully rolled his eyes, "What time is it anyway?" Jongin pulled out a second, slightly larger duffel bag from behind, "It's about to be 12:30 am, we're already in Clark County. I just wanted to get a room for tonight to sort out things like where you're going after this and whatnot." Jongin got out the car, swinging the smaller duffel bag over his shoulder and leaning down, "I'm not a complete careless, narcissistic stranger okay?" he smiled warmly. 

    Kyungsoo definitely did not blush as he got out the car as well, grabbing his backpack along the way and sliding the straps on his shoulders. He quietly followed Jongin in the silent night, looking around to see a few familiar things like _McDonald's_ and _AM PM_ just around the corner. A few cars were temporarily stationed at the red light intersection.

    Kyungsoo was pretty much breathless by the end of the flight of stairs to the second base. Jongin only chuckled as he unlocked and opened the first door to their right. He heard the larger duffel bag being thrown to the ground then the second. Kyungsoo was a little hesitant about getting in the room with the stranger who's name is Jongin. Although he got to know him well enough, Kyungsoo was just being a chicken who believes in thriller movies too much. 

    Jongin appeared outside again with his arms crossed and brows furrowed, "Are you alright Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo's wide eyes snapped from Jongin to the dimly lit room, "Y-Yeah why?" Jongin tilted his head so he'd be in Kyungsoo view again, "You could go inside you know?" he grinned cutely. Kyungsoo stifled a giggle as he nodded, "Yeah I know...So uh- is there a phone in there?"

    "Yeah why?"

    "So I can call 911 when you're chasing me with a knife..."  

    "Ha Ha very funny Kyungsoo," Jongin made the most sarcastic face he could manage as he made his way back inside, "You can come in if you want, just know I'll be locking the door in 5 minutes." Kyungsoo wasted no second as he dodged into the room and closed the door behind him. "That's what I thought," Jongin grinned with content. 

    Kyungsoo leaned against the now locked door and sighed in relief when he saw two twin beds. The room was a modest size, nothing unexpected, with a small tv no bigger than his monitor back at home. There was a coffee maker on the side of the vanity that didn't have a sink. Kyungsoo assumed the only other door besides the entrance led to the bathroom. 

    He watched as Jongin flopped face down onto the sky blue sheets on the bed against the wall, a roaring snore following right after. _Well that was fast,_ Kyungsoo thought as he walked into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind him. A shower after being in the heat and dust swirl all day sounded exactly what Kyungsoo needed. 

    It wasn't until he finished, about 20 minutes later, and wrapped up in a towel, that he realized he had no clothes whatsoever. Well, except for those 'important' t-shirts he really didn't want to sleep in and those fortunate pairs of boxers he had in his backpack. 

    Kyungsoo stared at the innocent backpack, covered in dust and all, laying on the counter. Groaning quietly to himself, Kyungsoo walked over to the backpack and pulled it up for examination before his eyes. "I don't like you very much," he whispered, squinting his eyes accusingly, "I think you're the one giving me bad luck." 

    Kyungsoo wiggled the backpack, responding for it in a high pitched voice, "It's not my fault Soo! Maybe Chanyeol cursed me before giving me to you for Christmas." 

    Kyungsoo sighed after a silent moment of only the pit-pat of the faucet, setting the backpack back on the counter and unzipping it, "I need to stop personifying." He pulled out an extra large Batman t-shirt out of the depths of the backpack. Letting the towel drop to the semi wet floor, he fumbled into the shirt, with much hesitance and a look of distaste, as the smell of a certain cologne flared in the air. The smell was like subtle cedar, and soft basil flower, much like summer and Kyungsoo knew that scent too well. 

    It was the scent of /L'Homme Chanyeol would spray on every Friday and Kyungsoo knew that meant they were going somewhere new and special. Even if it wasn't Friday night, Chanyeol would still smell like the cologne Kyungsoo grew to love. The scent would be in his red locks as Kyungsoo ran a hand through them as they cuddled. It would be in the crook of his neck when Kyungsoo needed someone to hold a night. It would be everywhere and anywhere Chanyeol was and Kyungsoo absolutely adored it.

    That is until now.

    The essence was heavily buried in the strings that held the simple t-shirt together, and there was nothing Kyungsoo could do but reminisce. 

    After pulling on some plain black boxers that were surely his, and brushing his teeth, Kyungsoo silently opened the door and flicked the light off. A sudden darkness filled the room, his eyes slowly adjusting as a neon blue light seeped through the heavy curtains. With soft steps, he made his way to the bed by the window taking a glance at the knocked out Jongin. The male god looked more peaceful and less threatening with closed eyes and mouth slightly ajar.

    Kyungsoo had almost forgotten how it felt to lay in a bed, though this one wouldn't compare to his own, he was still grateful. He exhaled quietly, the tense muscles of his back and shoulders finally relaxing as they seeped into the mattress and blue covers. 

    Chanyeol was the last thing on his mind as he let his heavy eyes fall and soft snores emit, pretending a certain tall male was right behind him, arms wrapped around Kyungsoo securely, the scent of cedar and basil lulling him to sleep. 

 

  
    _ **/Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

 

  
    An  obnoxious sound rang loudly, it's incessant beeping meddling with the sweet dreams Kyungsoo was just getting started with. As it got louder and louder, Kyungsoo swore he was going to rip his ears off at any moment. Everything was still dark and Kyungsoo wondered what ungodly hour of the day it was. Then again, his eyelids were still closed. 

    There was a small nudge on his left arm, it would've gone unnoticed if Kyungsoo hadn't been half awake by now. A harder nudge this time followed by a low, sweet whisper, " _Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo wake up._ " Kyungsoo stirred, groaning as he flipped to his right side bringing the blue cover over his entire body, "Yeol...it's too..it's too.." he mumbled, " _early_." Kyungsoo could feel himself being swept out of conscious, his hands relaxing their grip on the cover.

    There was another hard nudge, harder than before, as the cover was pulled off his body and an incoherent amount of words being spewed by an unfamiliar voice. Kyungsoo's bare legs and arms were met with a soft breeze of AC as he rubbed at his eyes, forcing himself awake. "What time is it?" he asked with a sluggish voice. 

    "It's um- it's like, uh- um like, 6:47 am," the soft, masculine voice, that Kyungsoo didn't register as Jongin until later, replied a little too shakily. 

  _Oh it's Jongin._

    Wait...  
      
    _I'm practically half naked..._ Kyungsoo thought to himself and he was suddenly awake.  
 

    "Jongin!" Kyungsoo announced abruptly as he shot up to face the windowless side of the motel room. "What?!" Jongin equally shouted back, looking _and_ sounding startled, with wide eyes grazing up and down Kyungsoo's whole being. Kyungsoo was doing the same, his eyes even larger than they naturally were. 

    It took 0.5 seconds for Kyungsoo to flush completely red as his eyes darted to the carpeted floor, "Oh my god Jongin why are you naked?!" 

    "Why are _you_ naked?!" Jongin shot back, voice laced with panic as he reached for the nearest blanket.

    "I'm not naked you're naked!" Kyungsoo squeaked, grabbing for his own blanket to cover up his exposed legs. He was panting with something like alarm and dread, avoiding Jongin's now covered up body. Jongin laughed nervously, "I-I-I know that now but look- I just- What happened was- It got really hot okay?!" 

    " _Oh god_ , don't tell me I slept with you without knowing it," Kyungsoo dragged in embarrassment, palm landing on his own forehead. Jongin gulped and shook his head, his eyes wide again, " _What?_ No- no! Not that Kind of hot! Like heat hot, sun hot, summer hot, N-Nevada hot, not sexual hot like heated up arousal hot-"

    "Okay okay shut up I think I get it!" Kyungsoo interjected quickly before he heard things he didn't want to. His face was boiling and he really hoped Jongin wasn't staring. He looked up the slightest bit, a little relieved to see Jongin covered up and equally flustered, eyes drawn to the floor. 

    "I'm sorry," Jongin squeezed his eyes shut in somewhat frustration, "And you're not naked I was just panicking." Kyungsoo cracked a tiny smile as he looked down at his Batman shirt, "Yeah I know, at least _I_ have a shirt and boxers on." His heart beat calmed down a bit as he heard Jongin chuckle, "I have boxers on too you know, I'm not that weird to sleep naked with a stranger in the same room." 

    

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
    After they'd both gotten somewhat over their flustered locality, Jongin had showered and Kyungsoo fixed both beds. They had shortly discussed that they'd go over things properly over some filling breakfast at McDonald's across the street or something. 

      
    They'd gotten everything into the car by 7:30 and made their way to McDonald's after returning the key to management. Kyungsoo had been glad they were going to McDonald's over any fancy restaurant Jongin might have known around here. They were finally going to discuss where Kyungsoo would go, and it honestly made him a little nervous. His stomach felt like leaving his body and his mind threatened to go on panic mode. But with a little deep breath as he adjusted his seat belt, Kyungsoo let fate decide where he'd end up next.

 

    It was when they were settling into one of the middle tables in the already semi-crowded building of McDonald's, that Kyungsoo noticed something that had his stomach run off this time, and his brain registering panic, as Jongin went to order two breakfast plates. From where he was seated, Kyungsoo could see a familiar Nissan Sentra, the thing that made it uniquely familiar was the medium sized black _Weezer_ sticker placed on the bottom right corner of the back window.

    It parked two cars away from Jongin's GTR, Kyungsoo's wide eyes glued to the male with fiery red locks getting out of the passenger side, and making his way towards the entrance of McDonald's. 

    Kyungsoo's throat went dry. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Because You Love Me |**   _Four_

 

  
  
  
  
  
 

     _Oh wow, just wonderful, thank you life, again_ , Kyungsoo huffed to himself as he felt a surge of panic rising in his limbs. They felt heavy, but Kyungsoo wanted to move, and fast. "Ah shit, shit, shit," Kyungsoo bit his lip as he looked around for a hiding spot. His heart beat raced by the minute as he caught glance of the red locks getting closer to the entrance. 

    "Fuck, oh my god this can't be happening," Kyungsoo hissed to himself as he quickly slid under the table. There was large, abused pieces of bright green gum decorating the legs of the table. Kyungsoo's eyes widened, remembering the unsanitary circumstances of the floor and quickly shot up, hitting his head with a loud _thud_. "Ow, ow, ow," he cried while rubbing at his head and crawling out from under the table. 

    He crawled along side the burgundy, cushioned seats where thankfully no one had sat at yet. He peered over the second set of seats, taking a glimpse of the line where Jongin was one person away from ordering and Chanyeol was a few people behind. 

    "Oh did you lose something?" a deep voice resonated in Kyungsoo's right ear. "Oh my god," Kyungsoo yelped as he bumped into the side of the seat, hitting his back fairly hard. He managed to grab some of the people's attention, most eyes on him now. The guy seemed concerned, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, are you alright?" Kyungsoo smiled it away as he stood up and hid behind the towering, cardboard stand of Ronald McDonald, Y-Yeah I'm fine, I was just uh-" 

    Kyungsoo quickly looked over Ronald's shoulder and took in a deep breath before continuing, his gaze back at the worker, "I was just, looking for, um- looking for my lost ring! Yeah my lost ring, but I'm sure I left it in the car," he nodded and gave the best friendly smile to the worker. 

    "Well alright then, be careful!" he smiled back at Kyungsoo who exhaled loudly once he left. All this was too much for Kyungsoo, too much exhilaration that is. The last time he checked, Jongin was already ordering so he should be making his way back soon. Chanyeol didn't seem phased, just focused on the menu.   _Probably deciding between and ice cream cone or parfait_ , Kyungsoo thought dejectedly. 

    "Hey, what are you doing behind Ronald McDonald?" Jongin chuckled, two large, empty cups in hand. Kyungsoo's wide eyes were frantic, he laughed as carefree as he could, "Oh I'm- I'm behind him? Ha, funny I didn't- I didn't even notice," he pulled nervously at the hem of his t-shirt. Jongin eyed him suspiciously, nodding nevertheless, " _Yeah_ , okay well, can you go get the sodas, I'm not sure what you like, and well I like any kind," Jongin beamed as he held out the cups towards Kyungsoo. 

    Kyungsoo felt jittery again, his eyes full blown once more and his smile dropping, "What? No!- I mean- I can't, I-" he turned to peer over Ronald once more, Chanyeol was already ordering, "I need to pee! I like anything too!" Kyungsoo sprinted past the lines and registers and into the small hallway where the bathrooms were located, leaving a confused Jongin behind. 

    Kyungsoo pushed aside the door to the men's restroom and darted into the first empty stall. His breath was heaving, his chest rising up and down as he locked the stall. Kyungsoo leaned against the closed door, sighing in relief. "Way to go Soo!" he laughed sarcastically to himself, "Why can't you just face him? Huh?" 

    His smile turned into something more of disappointment as he closed his eyes, hearing his heartbeat thump and thump loudly in his ears.  Kyungsoo didn't understand why he had panicked and ran _from_ Chanyeol rather than running _to_ him. He should've been relieved, _ecstatic_ from seeing him. But all Kyungsoo felt was the need to never speak to Chanyeol again, to push him, to punch him in the face for making him feel all sorts of ways. 

    Ways his heart couldn't comprehend.

    Instead of remembering all the good things, his heart chose to see, to feel, all the bad things they had in their relationship and he didn't know why. 

    Kyungsoo patted both his cheeks, trying to process things properly and trying to bring his head back to Earth. Just then, the handle of the door being opened filled the rather silent restroom. The door closed, making the _clicking_ sound as footsteps made their way across the restroom. They were sneakers, Kyungsoo was sure. 

    The water faucet was turned on, water falling directly into the drain. Kyungsoo quietly leaned off the door, softly turning around and scanning through the small crack of the stall. With one eye closed, cheek pressed against the stall's barrier, Kyungsoo's heart beat started to rise again at the sight of a tall, lanky red haired boy. 

    Chanyeol pumped a few drops of soap into his hand before rubbing it onto his other hand and rinsing off the foam. Kyungsoo couldn't decide whether to open the stall and confront Chanyeol or to stay hidden within the stall and never speak of this to Jongin. 

 

 

 

 

  
    Love at first sight was always a bologna and cheese theory Jongin had researched about in his early teenage years, resulting in endless hours gazing at the stars, wondering when the hell he'd ever find love. And if he did, would it be by the brain's impulse to _think_ he was in love or would it actually be his soul connecting to the other person's making it love at first sight? Something about the concept made him very much intrigued. 

    Either way he'd never actually made up his mind as crushes came and went. There were only a few times in his early adulthood years that he _thought_ were love at first sight. But really they were just hormones and alcohol talking. Like the time he bumped into _Krystal_ at his favorite pub some years ago. _Sweet, lovely Krystal._

    Her eyes were surely mesmerizing, even when Jongin saw two pairs. Her long brown, silky hair looked soft, and all Jongin wanted to do was feel it in between his fingers. She was a real eye catcher, and Jongin still wonders why _she_ , of all people, grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the pub that night. Although Jongin was 95% drunk and 5% conscious, young him was sure that he'd just experience love at first sight as his heart thumped and his stomach swooned. 

    2 years later since that night in late October, Krystal and Jongin were the ideal university couple. They were both so beautiful and ethereal, both so smart and self driven. They were always so happy, holding hands like everyday was a good day. And maybe that was true, at least outside in the public. 

    But life told Jongin that love at first sight didn't exist in such painful way. They'd constantly fight, Krystal always being the one to initiate most of them, claiming Jongin was a 'cheating fuck who hooked up with the whole campus' or bizarre things like he wanted her to be gone, to be dead. Jongin didn't know where, or how, he'd ever shown that that was any true. It was so far from it and he didn't know how to handle it as more shattered glass and plates decorated their small apartment floor.

    She'd surely have something mental going on but coming from a wealthy family meant hiding these things from public records. Jongin got tired of her accusations, got tired of her not believing him after the second year of being together. Tired of whatever she was dealing with mentally and decided it wasn't worth it anymore. Every time he promised himself to wait, that it'll get better, it only ever got worse and maybe he ended things for the better. The better for both of them.

    Of course that didn't mean he didn't enjoy their joyful times together, like pillow fights resulting in cuddles, or early morning walks in the park. Or even baking nonsensical creations with Krystal because that's all she ever enjoyed even if they both ended up in each other's arms covered in flour and sometimes egg yolk. But that's why Jongin agreed every time, cause he'd get to see her when she wasn't on antidepressants or drowned in vodka. Just pure, sweet, lovely Krystal. Jongin thought he'd never get over Krystal, not then and not now. 

    But he did. 

    The year after they broke up just went by so quickly and next thing he knows he's started another year without her. Another careless, free year without being lured in by those mesmerizing eyes and succumbed into another night of heartbreak. He just got so caught up with life that he didn't have time to think about his love at first sight, about childish things. 

    By his 24th birthday he'd already gotten a job, one that he's somewhat satisfied with. And now, a couple months later he finds himself a boy stranded in the middle of a highway (most random thing he'd ever come across), which led to stressful expenses broken but a fairly accompanied road trip, and to the last final stop, McDonald's. 

    Where he just blinked away his confusion after the boy ran into the restroom, empty cups in his hand. 

    " _Okay_ ," Jongin snickered to himself as he set the cups down at their table. He decided it was best to wait for Kyungsoo to come back to choose his own drink, even when he said he liked anything. Kyungsoo was definitely more of the spontaneous kind of guy rather than the 'I like everything and anything' type. 

    Jongin sat down, tapping his feet, busying his eyes by looking around the occupied tables. He glanced back at the direction of the restrooms, hoping to see a wide-eyed angel coming out. But nothing greeted him. And maybe Jongin is a _little_ impatient, because what felt like 10 minutes was surely 30 seconds, literally. 

    Jongin stood up, trusting that nobody would take two empty cups, and made his way hastily into the restrooms. The lighting was slightly dimmer as he made his way in. He was about to call out for Kyungsoo when someone sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, do you think you can help me? I kind of got my sleeve stuck on the zipper while i was trying to zip it up, please don't ask how cause I don't even know how I did," the young man laughed, "Anyway I- I didn't want to go out there and ask someone even more random that'd be kind of weird." 

    " _Weirder_ ," Jongin corrected with a laugh, the guy was a few inches taller than him, including his messy red hair. He made his way over to the end of the restroom where the guy was, still a little weirded out by the odd situation. "I think you just need to tug on it upwards or something," the red haired male spoke as he stretched the bottom of his sweater with his left hand.

    Jongin pulled down on the actual zipper all the while pulling the sleeve upward. It was definitely stuck, but it brought nostalgia of the days when he was small and his mother would always have to help him with the exact same problem. It made him smile, successfully detaching the sleeve from the sweater, somewhere in the back he heard the stall open followed by the door. _Probably Kyungsoo_ , he thought. 

    "Ah great! Thank you so much," the tall male had a wide, dorky grin plastered on his face as he rolled up his sleeves. Jongin nodded with a small smile as he turned on his heels towards the exit. When he'd reach for the handle, he stopped in his tracks. /He's probably around from here, Jongin turned back around, the giant back in view. 

    "Hey are you around from here? I have a friend who could use a little guiding in Clark County since I was only passing through the states to get to California while he's not," Jongin explained as he leaned against the white sink. The red haired boy shook his head apologetically, "Well I only come here like, once every 3 years or so since my aunt lives here- Wait, you said you were passing through the states, which one's?" the boy's eyebrows furrowed as his interest peaked, "If you don't mind." 

    Jongin shook his head and smiled kindly, "Well I came from Colorado so I just took the 70 and passed through Utah and now I'm passing Nevada." The guy nodded apprehensively, his fairly manly features softening before turning back into something like determination, "Wait- Utah...70 right?" Jongin nodded again. 

    "I just- I-" the guy stopped, his eyes searching for something on the ground "I've been cruising through there for the past day and a half and- well, I'm not sure why I'm telling you this, maybe because I still have some hope in me, but- I know this is going to sound strange but have you possibly seen a boy, he's 18, around this tall, " he held a hand a little above his shoulder, before continuing, "he's got dark messy hair, adorably large eyes, he's pretty pale, and-"

    "I'm sorry I-" Jongin felt a little light headed all of a sudden, trying to piece together the familiar description, "I can't really visualize the guy you're talking about-"

    "Right- Sorry," he dug in his back pocket and took out his phone, "Here, I hope this helps." He handed Jongin his phone, eyes hopeful. As Jongin took the phone in his hand, he'd really, _really_ hoped that the boy the read head described wasn't who he thought it was. It just couldn't be. 

    Jongin glanced at the lock screen image, it was the guy with the same red hair, arm extended while the other was wrapped around the familiar short boy. Jongin's heart stopped. They were both smiling happily in the picture and he didn't know why he felt like throwing the phone across the restroom or why he was starting to panic. 

    The more Jongin glanced at the photo, before the phone automatically turned off, the more the clock ticked and the more he knew the other was waiting for a response. 

    The thing about Jongin is, somewhere within him, he still believed in love at first sight. It was reignited that day he was cruising through Utah, full of irritation, but as  he stumbled across those soft eyes, and it's always the eyes that damn him, he knew the feeling all too well. His stomach churned and something like excitement sparked within his chest. 

    Kyungsoo was something else and well, Jongin wanted more. More of his smiles, more of his laugh, more of his everything. Even when he'd broken something of value, Jongin still found himself returning to the boy who was his last remaining hope on the idea of love at first sight. Call him foolish, call him weird, Jongin knew what he felt wouldn't fail him this time. 

    And maybe that's why Jongin shook his head, feeling a large amount of guilt well up in him as he handed back the guy's phone. "No, I- I haven't, sorry," and maybe he felt _extremely_ bad lying as the guy's smile faltered, his eyes casting down, and that hopeful light lit within his eyes was blown out. "No, no it's fine, I just- I was just hoping you might have but that's fine. I'll just keep looking." 

     _Ah Jongin you're such an asshole_ , he mentally punched himself because what the hell? What type of person does this to someone who's worrying over where their lover could be all because he believes in love at first sight? Who?

    The male was now leaving, melancholy permeated in the atmosphere, his dejected steps hitting Jongin in the heart more than it should have. He felt, bad- no _terrible_ , he really did (even though somewhere in the back of his head he sort of disliked the guy for whatever reason his gut was giving him). But while part of him felt that way, the other part repeated Kyungsoo's very own words, _"Because I have a douche boyfriend who couldn't care less about me. We had a fight and well I sort of told him to drop me off right where we were. Stupid I know but I was just so mad. I thought he'd come back but he didn't."_

    He was doing the right thing. This is what Kyungsoo would've wanted. 

    "If you ever do see him, somewhere, can you give me a call? Please?" Jongin looked up and into the sullen eyes of the tall male. He nodded and took his phone out as well, "...I wish you luck."  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    Kyungsoo tore his gaze away from the small opening, not trusting himself to keep quiet. He knew the longer he'd look at Chanyeol the more he'd want to do something, _say_ something. But somewhere within him he knew Chanyeol didn't want him anymore, why else would he leave him instead of forcing him in the car? Why would Chanyeol leave him behind for a whole day without returning?

    He didn't want to make Chanyeol mad anymore. He didn't want to be the reason why they always argue. He didn't want to be a burden to him as much as he'd fallen for Chanyeol already. 

    Kyungsoo only listened, slowly backing away from the stall's door. He heard Chanyeol mutter a low _fuck_ under his breath and Kyungsoo cracked a small, barely noticeable, smile wondering what in the hell Chanyeol did this time. 

    Just like him, Chanyeol was a bit unexpected, and always found himself in unlikely situations. Kyungsoo was about to peer through the crack but only jolted back when the sound of the door opening was heard. Chanyeol sighed in relief as the stranger walked in, "Oh thank god, do you think you can help me? I kind of got my sleeve stuck on the zipper while i was trying to zip it up, please don't ask how cause I don't even know how I did," he laughed the way he always did when he had done some silly mistake, "Anyway I- I didn't want to go out there and ask someone even more random that'd be kind of weird." 

    " _Weirder_ ," the familiar voice corrected with a laugh himself, Kyungsoo's eyes widened in horror. Jongin must have came looking for him in here, and if he did, then he'll go around calling Kyungsoo's name! _Oh_ why didn't he think of that possibility? Kyungsoo bit his lip, leaning forward to peek through the crack once more. He caught a glimpse of Jongin's more casual wear and part of his dusty pink hair. 

    "I think you just need to tug on it upwards or something." Kyungsoo pressed his face against the stall a bit more to get a better view. Jongin was helping Chanyeol get his sleeve unstuck from the zipper, _of course_ , Kyungsoo rolled his eyes trying to contain his laughter. _I should probably get going,_ Kyungsoo took the opportunity to discretely get out while Chanyeol was distracted.

    Kyungsoo's heart pounded as he quickly unlocked the stall and swiftly ran past the two tall males and out the door. It wasn't until he walked past the crowded line and to his table (or at least he thought it was their table since there was surprisingly two empty cups still there), that he started to relax his tense muscles. 

    He made sure he was facing away from the registers, taking deep breaths to calm down his erratic breathing. Kyungsoo watched absentmindedly as a few excited kids raced each other into the play-place, their parents not too far behind with trays of food. 

    Kyungsoo's eyebrows knitted together as a sudden realization dawned upon him, _he didn't wash his hands_. Then again, he never really peed. But Jongin didn't know that so now Jongin's going to think he's unsanitary and gross and- 

    Why is he stressing over this again? The real problem was whether Chanyeol caught a glimpse of him through the mirror or something. Either way, the situation he was put in was pretty alarming and all he wanted to do was run out that stall and out McDonald's and finally, out of Nevada (or the United States really). 

  
    "That was so scary," Kyungsoo groaned to himself as he let his head fall into his hands, elbows propped on the table.

 "What was scary?" Jongin inquired, settling into the empty seat in front of Kyungsoo. 

    Kyungsoo jolted, his eyes locking with Jongin's. He instantly leaned back against the cushions, pretending that he totally just didn't get scared for the hundredth time that day. "Oh- you're back! Ah yeah I just- Ronald- I was coming out of the restroom and Ronald looked creepier than usual," he crossed his arms, laughing awkwardly, and trying to act as nonchalantly as his physical appearance could muster. 

    It seemed to have worked because Jongin laughed along with him, a little strained, but he still laughed. As soon as the laughter died and was replaced with the busy bustling of McDonald's, workers shouting out numbers and taking angry orders, kids shouting in excitement, Kyungsoo took note of the heavy, awkward atmosphere. 

    Jongin seemed a little unnerved while Kyungsoo had just finished getting the heart attack of his life. Kyungsoo wondered if Jongin knew that he saw Chanyeol and was confused as to why he wasn't saying anything. But then again, Jongin didn't know what Chanyeol _looked_ like. 

    Kyungsoo's eyes wandered from his lap up to the table and straight at Jongin's gaze. Jongin was looking back but immediately shied away. Kyungsoo decided to ignore the fact that Jongin seems a little different as he shot up, grabbing the two empty cups along the way.

    "I'm going to get some soda!" Kyungsoo stated optimistically, "You said anything right?" Jongin nodded, a small, somber smile tugging at his lips. Kyungsoo turned his head towards the soda machines, but he instantly sat back down with the same smile (because he has to act natural) as soon as he saw that messy, _messy_ red hair.

    "Actually can you go get them? Sorry I just- I uh," Kyungsoo quickly changed his smile into a grimace , " _Ah_ \- I have a really bad cramp on my leg." Kyungsoo knelt down to grab at his calve, massaging the 'cramped up' muscle. 

    Jongin looked more worried than dejected this time as he nodded eagerly, "Yeah, yeah of course." Jongin grabbed the cups, making his way to the soda machines, Kyungsoo watching until he was out of view. When he could no longer see Jongin's pink locks, Kyungsoo exhaled loudly as he sat up. Thankfully Jongin had fallen for it and now all Kyungsoo could hope for was that Chanyeol took everything to-go as he always had. 

 

 

 

  
    

    

 

  
    "-So to get to the point, I think you should try Sprite infused with strawberry lemonade if you're looking for something a little spontaneous," the same guy, or more like Kyungsoo's / _boyfriend-ex-boyfriend_ , from the restroom earlier had finished his long story in which drink Jongin should get for his _friend_ all the while Jongin was completely avoiding eye contact cause he still feels _really_ bad for lying to the guy. 

    "Sure okay, I'll try that, thanks," Jongin grinned, giving a small wave to the moppy red hair. He didn't think he was up for the challenge of hearing another long vent from the guy so he quickly made his way to the other side of the soda machines where the Spite was located. How did Kyungsoo do it to listen to all his venting?

    Jongin slid his cup under the machine and pressed _Sprite_ all the while taking short glances of Kyungsoo's boyfriend-ex-boyfriend. The giant was mixing another soda flavor, in which Jongin couldn't see, into his half filled cup. Jongin eyed him carefully, wondering what Kyungsoo saw in him anyway. 

    Sure the guy was a bit taller than him (Jongin straightened his posture to prove his point), a little more light-skinned (but come on, who didn't like a sun-kissed boy), and maybe he had some _decent_ red locks (Jongin knew his pink tinted hair was way better anyway), but really, what did Kyungsoo see in him? 

     _Everybody sees something different I guess (I'm still better though)_ , Jongin settled on with an audible huff. He finally tore his gaze away from the- the- _dorky_ giant and back to his soda. 

    "Shit," Jongin's eyes widened, he quickly let go of the button he'd been pressing on as Sprite overflowed, trickling down his fingers and to the drain. He'd been so distracted he had completely forgotten that he was pushing on the button for Sprite. But it wasn't his fault, if that giant wouldn't have been standing there Jongin wouldn't have been so distracted. 

    Jongin quietly groaned as he reached over for some napkins with his dry hand. He wiped away the soon to be sticky mess off his left hand then poured out half of the soda down the drain. The strawberry lemonade was a step away as he slid the cup under the minute-maid dispenser and _gently_ pressed the button. This time his eyes were on the rising liquid. 

    He released the button before the strawberry lemonade reached the top of the cup and he happily sealed it with a medium sized cap. He grabbed two red straws along with his cup of coke and Sprite strawberry lemonade combo, making his way back to the table. 

    After walking back to the registers and picking up the tray with their order, Jongin settled back into his seat in front of Kyungsoo. He smiled (guiltily) at the wide eyed boy, handing him his large fries and chicken sandwich. Kyungsoo smiled (nervously?) back. Jongin suddenly felt a little _awkward_ as he grabbed and opened his bacon clubhouse burger. 

    If it weren't for the commotion McDonald's usually had, Jongin would've felt extra awkward in the silence they would have been sitting in as he took a bite of his burger. Maybe it was only him that felt that way because Kyungsoo seemed pretty concentrated on his plain chicken sandwich. 

    Jongin took another bite, glancing out the window where he saw the red head, to-go bag in hand along with his large cup of soda. As guilty as Jongin felt, he knew it was too late to regret anything as the giant got in his car and pulled out the parking space.  _I still don't know what Kyungsoo sees in him_ , Jongin chewed thoughtfully, and a tiny, _tiny_ bit angrily. 

    He grabbed the straw and blindly stuffed it down his soda cap, taking a big sip. His eyes left the window as the car was no longer in sight, returning back to Kyungsoo who was now staring at _him_. Jongin gulped, opting to look back down at his burger and taking another bite. He heard another straw being stuffed into a soda, his eyes trailing back up to Kyungsoo.

    Jongin watched as Kyungsoo took a small sip. The pale boy instantly looked nauseous rather than delighted by the mix of flavors. Kyungsoo finished swallowing the liquid before having a small coughing fit. "Whoa there, are you alright?" Jongin urgently stood up, gently patting his back, Kyungsoo nodded eagerly. 

    "I'm fine, I'm fine," Kyungsoo wheezed as he lightly patted his own chest, "I guess that was a little too fizzy." Jongin nodded, retrieving back to his seat. Maybe Sprite with strawberry lemonade wasn't such a good suggestion.

  
    They shared another few minutes of silence between themselves, Jongin's burger almost gone and Kyungsoo's sandwich half way there. Both of their fries were pretty much empty, the only thing that actually lasted this long was the sodas. Jongin wasn't really a soda person, but he couldn't have gone a meal at McDonald's without it. 

 

    It was when Kyungsoo was finally less than half way down his drink that Jongin brought up the long awaited topic. _Where_ things were going from now. 

 

    "So Kyungsoo," Jongin began as he finished chewing the last piece of his burger and swallowed it down, "Did you need me to drive you to the closest station so you can make your call? I could wait with you until your parents or someone come pick you up if you'd like," he grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth.

    Jongin waited as Kyungsoo finished slurping the last of the weird mix drink and set it back down on the table. Kyungsoo opened his mouth, only to close it back up again. The boy seemed to be amidst a conflict, taking a few moments to think to himself, avoiding eye contact with Jongin. "Kyungsoo?" Jongin called gently, making sure said boy heard his question. 

    Jongin didn't notice his heart was pounding so loudly against his chest until Kyungsoo finally looked at him. In all reality Jongin anticipated that Kyungsoo would say no and then Jongin could offer his apartment without sounding creepy. But if Kyungsoo really wasn't meant for him, wasn't his proof of love at first sight, then he'd say yes. And Jongin would have no choice but to take him to the nearest station so he could call a relative then say good bye for good. 

    Though it's been hardly a day that they've known each other, Jongin just felt _right_ with him. Like he'd been waiting all these years to feel the way he felt when he'd first met Kyungsoo. And he'd love to know him more and more, know all his likes and dislikes, what he likes to do in his free time, or even things like what gets him mad. Jongin wanted to feast on knowledge about Kyungsoo and if only fate would allow it..

    "Well see that's the thing," Kyungsoo bit his lip cutely, his eyes falling down to his lap, "You know how I kind of left my phone in his car?" Jongin nodded, dying for Kyungsoo to get to his final response already. 

    Kyungsoo then became alert, bringing his hands up, his eyes gone wider, "Don't be mad okay! I know I already broke those expensive things- honestly I forgot the names already- and I've already burdened you with me staying with you in the motel and-" _Wait_ , wait, wait- _burdened?_ Jongin wanted to intervene Kyungsoo's venting and clarify the misunderstanding, there was no way Kyungsoo was burdening him (minus the breaking of the wine glasses and sculpture).

    "-And for dusting up your nice interior and for accidentally seeing you half naked without your consent-" _He probably didn't mind_ , Jongin smirked to himself as he relaxed a bit, taking a last sip of his soda. "And maybe, accidentally, kind of, you know, made a scratch on your really nice looking expensive car," Kyungsoo squeaked out in a rushed manner which made him look so small and cute and-

    Wait, a scratch- _Where_ is the scratch? Jongin's eyes widened at the new confession. He couldn't afford a _scratch_ on that GTR, getting it repainted would cost him a shit ton depending on how big the scratch is. "And you probably hate me now but-" Kyungsoo's voice was somewhere in the background as Jongin added the paint job on his new sum total of debt. 

     _"And you probably hate me now,"_ Kyungsoo's soft voice repeated in Jongin's head as he shook it away. There was too many things crowding up his poor little handsome head all at once and Jongin felt like telling the boy to shut up (and kiss him) and to calm down that it was too much information at once but Kyungsoo went on and on-

    "Kyungsoo, I don't hate you," there was really no way Jongin could hate him, maybe except for the breaking and scratching bit, but other than that Kyungsoo was still a somewhat of a stranger. _But if you can't hate him because he's still somewhat of a stranger, how could you 'love' him you idiot_ , Jongin's subconscious teased him. 

    It seemed his statement went ignored as Kyungsoo kept pouring nonsense out of that cute little mouth of his and with all these violent hand gestures. "-And well what I'm really trying to say is-" Jongin took a moment to think about _Kyungsoo_ this time and not his weird feelings towards the boy and concluded that maybe what Kyungsoo was trying to say this whole time was that he _didn't_ have anybody to call, therefore no _place_ to stay at- 

    "You can stay with me." "Can I stay with you?" The two spoke in unison, their gazes falling upon each other's eyes. Jongin was the first to shy away, "Oh- Sorry, you can go first-" 

    "-No you first," Kyungsoo offered a small smile.

    "Well what I was going to say was...you can stay with me, in LA I mean, until you know- you get things sorted out- I mean- That's if you don't break anything else," Jongin exhaled before looking back up at Kyungsoo. Jongin's heart might have skipped a beat (or maybe he's just that cheesy) when he saw the glint in Kyungsoo's eyes as he beamed, "Really? You'll really let me?" 

    Jongin nodded with a smile of his own, "Yeah, I don't see why not. Unless you're going to murder me," he teased, squinting his eyes accusingly at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo giggled and shook his head, and Jongin died right then and there,"Of course not! Unless you give me a reason to murder you." 

    Jongin laughed airily, feeling a slight lift off his shoulders. Words couldn't really explain how he felt now that he knew he was going to be spending more than 1 day with Kyungsoo. Jongin was going to spend _days_ , _weeks_ even with the pale boy and he couldn't be more content with that. 

    Perhaps fate was giving him a small gift, one that he won't be taking for granted. And that's how Jongin began his new chapter in life, in a McDonald's with a boy he'd found on the highway, but he wasn't complaining. He was ready if anything.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4.7k fluffy chapter for you! This will be the last update until like a couple of weeks from now (not too much don't worry) since I'm going on vaca! I hoped you enjoyed this and I'll definitely be working on the next chapter over there to come back with another chapter (-: Thank you so much for the kudos and commenting! It means so much and ah, well it would also mean a lot if you could share this story with friends or something if you really enjoy it. I'm just really thankful though <3 
> 
> Smallpools mentioned for changkyung_af! I actually have listened to Dreaming before, I remembered when I listened to it! I checked out more and like killer whales (-:

**Because You Love Me |**    _Four_

 

 

 

 

    "So where's the scratch at anyway?" Jongin questioned as he sipped on his refilled cup, this time being Dr Pepper. He examined the passenger side of the car, eyes in search for the smallest scrape. Kyungsoo laughed nervously on the other side of the car as he opened the door, "If you can't see it then it's best I don't show you right? It's not that big, I promise!"  
      
    "Well you're making me want to see it," Jongin grinned as he got in, setting his soda in the cup holder, he looked up at Kyungsoo, "But I'll let this one slide, just this once, so don't go around scratching or breaking anything else."

    Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and buckled his seat, "Yeah, yeah whatever you say." Jongin smiled fastening his own seat belt and immediately starting the car. "You know," Kyungsoo added, "I'm not usually going around breaking stranger's things or scratching their cars, so thank you for the warning, very kind of you." 

    "I hope that's not sarcasm." 

    "It's not," Kyungsoo grinned, sipping at his newly filled cup, this time Coke and not that _disgusting_ Sprite strawberry lemonade infusion Chanyeol always used to get for him. Kyungsoo had spied on Jongin and Chanyeol when they were both at the soda machines, and by the looks of it, both males were oblivious of each other's existence. Which was good for Kyungsoo, because 1) he didn't want to see Chanyeol anymore. 2) He would really have no where to go since he wanted to be anywhere but with Chanyeol, and thankfully, Jongin had come to the rescue.   

     He still wasn't fully convinced that Jongin was _not_ a serial killer though. But for now, he's going to have to risk his life. 

    It was kind of crazy, for Kyungsoo, to think that just a couple of days ago he'd been the happiest guy to ever walk U.S. soil. To think that he was in Chanyeol's arms and not in a somewhat stranger's car going to LA to stay for a while. 

    It was a change in his life that he needed. And maybe for some reason Jongin had found him. 

 

     _Yeah_ , for some reason. 

  
    

    They were getting on the nearest freeway entrance (and Kyungsoo really doesn't know anything about freeways or highways so he'll just trust Jongin on this one) and his excitement was already growing immensely. He was going to Los Angeles! The city of stars and dreams and _everything_. 

    Sure Kyungsoo had come from New York the fashion state and blah blah blah, but really he'd come from the slumps of New York, not the high end side. Instead of waking up to a high sky view, he woke up to a view of the next door apartments. Instead of seeing the beautiful skyscrapers and huge LED projections, he saw apartment buildings after apartment buildings. 

    It's not that his parents didn't have money, they'd just struggle every now and then and maybe Kyungsoo didn't have room to be given little luxuries like the latest phone or trendy clothes. It really didn't matter, only maybe when he was younger, but it didn't anymore. 

    Kyungsoo knew by 16 that his parents had struggles, real one's that is, and not struggles like not having trendy, expensive shoes. And he also knew by then that one day he'd get a job and help them as much as he can with rent and whatnot. 

    But then again, that's exactly what he was _not_ doing. Instead of being in New York like a good son looking for a job, he thought a road trip would be nice to get away from all the stress pouring over his freshly 18 year old body with his high school sweetheart . 

    And again, that's exactly what he was _not_ doing. 

    Kyungsoo stared out, small towns forming all around him in what is Clark County. The sun was halfway up it's route and looked undoubtedly hot. Thankfully he was now in AC and will forever be appreciative because he knows how the sun actually feels. How far is Los Angeles from here anyway? Like another 8 hours? Kyungsoo exhaled, slumping in his seat, at least he wasn't outside in the heat in the middle of nowhere. 

    "It's 4 hours from here and yes, you're very lucky to be in an air conditioned car," Jongin replied with a smile, eyes fixated on the road. Kyungsoo snapped to his left, eyes wider than their natural state, "Did I say that out loud?" Jongin nodded, "Yeah you've been talking for like- minutes now."  
   
    Kyungsoo had always had this problem of thinking out loud and he's tried everything to cure it but his mind won't seem to stop it's connections with his mouth. It was quite annoying, especially when Kyungsoo wanted to keep things (his thoughts) from people because then they'd mistake him for a talker; which he wasn't. He was more like the opposite and he'd like to keep it that way. He only wanted to waste his breath with people who were actually worth it. And he was also afraid that he'd say something embarassing or something he really didn't want to say.

    But his mind just seems to hate him sometimes. 

    Kyungsoo groaned, shutting his eyes and crossing his arms, "How much did I say out loud? And most importantly, up to when did you start listening?" He heard Jongin chuckle (well more like giggle), then silence. He assumed Jongin turned up the volume because now Dreaming by /Smallpools (one of Chanyeol's favorite bands) was a little louder.

  
    Kyungsoo cracked an eye open, discretely looking over at Jongin who had a small smile formed on those _beautiful_ thick lips. "Well? Up to when?" Kyungsoo inquired further more, his curiosity peaking. What if he heard the part where he mentioned living in the slumps of New York? That would be considerably embarrassing considering Jongin is like- _super rich_. 

    Oh my god.

    Even worse, what if he heard the part where- "-You said I'm hot," Jongin smirked triumphantly as Kyungsoo's eyes widened beyond measure. Kyungsoo flushed red (or at least it felt like it) as he sat properly in his seat. He heard that bit. He really did. Kyungsoo couldn't believe himself, "I really did say that part out loud?" 

    Jongin laughed loudly, almost overpowering the song as he shook his head, "You did now. You really only just randomly started talking about the sun being hot or something like that, but apparently the sun isn't the only thing that's hot," he teased, shooting a quick wink at Kyungsoo. 

    And why did Kyungsoo have to look up at that exact moment?

    His blush manifested his normally pale face as he swung his body, now facing the window with a huff. "I hate you," Kyungsoo mumbled, a childish pout on his lips. Of course he didn't mean it, but it was pretty terrible being put on the spot like that. "You hardly know me though," Jongin snickered, Kyungsoo's shoulders relaxed. He supposes that's true. 

    "Well I already know I'm going to hate you," Kyungsoo retorted playfully. He was just glad they were slowly changing the topic far, far away from the one about Jongin being hot. Which he is, Kyungsoo admits, but he didn't want to admit it to the not-so-stranger this early. 

    "Hey that's mean," Jongin faked a pout, "There is no reason to hate a kind, caring human being like me." Kyungsoo snorted, "Ha, sure whatever you say," he smiled and so did Jongin, knowing the atmosphere was light and playful, not at all serious. Kyungsoo enjoyed being able to joke with Jongin even if they barely just met. It was like they'd been friends forever rather than a day or two, and he loved it already. 

    Both males fell silent with smiles on their faces. Jongin reached over to change the radio station with his right hand. Kyungsoo thought Jongin was messing with him when he left it at the station, Into You playing.  
  
 

     _Oh, baby, look what you started_  
The temperature's rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?

  
  
    But more seconds passed, Kyungsoo smiling harder as Jongin turned up the volume a bit more. 

  
     _So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it_  
A little bit dangerous, but baby that's how I want it  
 

    "A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body" cause I'm so into you, into you, into you," Jongin sang along enthusiastically causing a fit of giggles to emit from Kyungsoo's mouth. "Got everyone watchin' us, so baby let's keep it secret. A little bit scandalous, but baby don't let them see it," he continued, glancing over at Kyungsoo with a grin every now and then.   
    
    Kyungsoo's laugh got louder, shaking his head as Jongin sang word for word of the pop song. Jongin was surely enjoying the song and Kyungsoo would've never guessed he was an Arianator, his heart shaped smile was wide nevertheless, his eyes turning into crescents.

    "Ariana Grande? Really?" Kyungsoo had his hand up to his mouth, covering his amused smile, but his eyes gave it away. Jongin turned to quickly nod at Kyungsoo as he kept singing, "Oh, baby, look what you started. The temperature's rising- Is this gonna happen?"

    Kyungsoo had low-key liked this song too but he wasn't going to tell Jongin even if his lips were itching to move to the lyrics just as happily as Jongin's were. He stuck to singing along in his mind instead, taking small glances at the overjoyed male.

  
  
     _Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_  
            (woo, oh, oh, oh)  
                Before I make a move  
                        (woo, oh, oh, oh)

  
  
    Once the song had finished Kyungsoo found himself pouting looking over at Jongin. Jongin caught this and laughed, "What? You're sad cause it finished?" Kyungsoo crossed his arms, " _No_ , I just- I you know, I kind of," he gestured with his hand trying to figure out what he wanted to say, "Yeah. You know." 

    "You like Ariana too?" Jongin teased, switching through more radio stations since that one had gone on commercials. 

  
    "No, I don't actually."

  
    "Yes you do," he grinned widely. 

      
    "I don't," Kyungsoo huffed, his eyes narrowing. 

    "Are you sure about that?" Jongin raised his eyebrows, stopping at another radio station who was also coincidentally playing Ariana. He smiled happily, raising the volume a tad more before trying his best to imitate her vocals, "All that you got, skin to skin, oh my god don't ya _stop_ , boy." 

    Kyungsoo laughed from then on, Jongin trying his best to sound good, or at least that's what Kyungsoo thought.  
  
   It figures Jongin knows and likes a whole wide range of genres, which explains how he knew so many songs. He'd sing to almost every song for the past half hour, Kyungsoo laughing every time as Jongin spiced it up by adding hand gestures or loudly ranged vocals. 

    There was points where Kyungsoo wanted to join in and make a fool of himself along with Jongin, but he was too shy for that. Instead he admired Jongin and his expertise for lip syncing and singing. 

    One day he'd want to be like Jongin, sticking his head out the window, singing loudly for the world to hear, or even just nodding along as he sings happily. Jongin was just so carefree in another manner that Chanyeol wasn't. It was a good manner nevertheless. 

    

    They were on the 15, Primm Nevada apparently, minutes away from being in California and Jongin had finally come down from his sugar rush. Kyungsoo thought then that maybe Jongin shouldn't have too much soda, unless he wanted his core to hurt from all the laughing he'd been doing. 

    Jongin's eyes were drowsy, but Kyungsoo saw he was doing his best to keep his mind and eyes on the road. Jongin blinked once, and twice, then thrice before they were closed for too long, the car slowly swerving into the other empty lane. 

    Kyungsoo's mind took time to process that Jongin was falling _asleep_ as he watched him with wide eyes. "Yo what are you doing!?" Kyungsoo shoved Jongin's shoulder fairly hard, causing the male to hit his entire left side against the car door. Jongin's eyes opened wide as he quickly caught the steering wheel with both hands firmly, "What? What's going on?!" 

    "You were swerving!" Kyungsoo scolded, giving him another softer shove. Jongin grimaced, "Hey that hurts," he rubbed his shoulder with a free hand,"And I know I was I was just messing with you duh. You were obviously so scared." Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, punching his right arm again, Jongin cried in pain. "You obviously weren't messing with me! What if there was a car on that lane? We would've crashed!"

    "But there wasn't, so we didn't," Jongin spoke nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders, "Besides, we're still in Nevada, these highways are bound to be desolate. Just sit back and enjoy the ride!" Kyungsoo turned to him, face full of disbelief, "Enjoy the ride? _Enjoy?_ I was about to die!"

    "But you didn't, so enjoy it while you can," Jongin grinned happily. Kyungsoo exhaled frustratingly, watching Jongin squeeze his eyes shut and opening them back up to readjust his sight a few times. 

    When Kyungsoo first met Jongin, he was sure he was responsible and sensible, but by the looks of it, he's been fooled. _Maybe Jongin isn't what he seems._ Kyungsoo turned his head a bit to discretely analyze the pink haired male next to him. He noticed the way Jongin looked younger than 24, maybe he was really 19 or something. Jongin looked smart and intellectual, but what if he wasn't? And he looks confident, but, _what if he wasn't?_

    Kyungsoo kept glaring deep within the soul of Jongin as said male was bobbing his head along with an upbeat tune Kyungsoo didn't recognize. 

    In conclusion; Jongin was mysterious. 

    "I'm actually an open book," Jongin glanced at Kyungsoo, who was startled because his thoughts were answered. 

    He needed to really stop thinking out loud. 

    "You really need to tell me when I'm voicing out my thoughts you know, you can't keep listening forever," Kyungsoo offered a small grin as he rested his weight against the door. "That's the thing though," Jongin laughed airily, "I don't know if you're voicing out your thoughts or trying to start a conversation. I usually take it as starting a conversation cause I mean, it'd be boring if you just stayed quiet right? But don't worry, I have selective hearing," he grinned proudly. 

    " _Right_ ," was all Kyungsoo replied as he strummed his fingers against his thigh. 

 

 

  
    "Can you get the gum from the glove compartment? It should be somewhere beneath the stack of envelopes and papers," Jongin requested, index finger quickly pointing towards the given direction. Kyungsoo opened the compartment, rummaging through tons of unorganized papers until he spotted a small green box, _Extra_ gum. 

    Kyungsoo took a piece for himself before handing one to Jongin. Jongin sputtered out a thank you in between the lyrics he'd been singing calmly. Kyungsoo was definitely bored now, and all he wanted to do was give Jongin some more soda so his inner hyper kid would come out. He sighed and unwrapped the gum, letting the strong taste of mint invade his taste buds.

    Kyungsoo rested as much as he could of his left side against the seat, studying Jongin further more. He watched as Jongin's perfectly crafted jaw clenched and unclenched as he chewed on the piece of bright green gum. There was something surprisingly enticing about the male god that intrigued Kyungsoo. 

    But he didn't know what that something was. 

  
    All he knew was that his eyelids were getting heavier, and heavier.... _and heavier_...

 

 

 

  
    When Kyungsoo began to leave the dream world and into somewhat reality, he felt something brush against his left thigh. It tickled as it brushed by again, Kyungsoo half giggled half mumbled, stirring in his seat a bit. This time the brush was a little harsher, Kyungsoo's face contorting into distaste. 

    He was slowly regaining conscious, eyes still heavy behind his lids as he brought a weak hand to land on whatever it was brushing up against his leg. It was soft and smooth. It had long slender... _fingers?_

    Kyungsoo's eyes shot open, Jongin way, _way_ too close in proximity causing him to shoot back. "What are you doing?!" Kyungsoo squeaked, staring at Jongin right in the eyes and then back down to where his hands was near his thigh. _His thigh_. "And why are you touching my thigh?!"

    "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jongin laughed nervously, his hands raising up in surrender, "I can explain-"

    "Don't you think it's a little too early to try and approach me like this?" Kyungsoo's voice practically screamed overwhelmed. 

    "Approach you? I was just trying to-"

    "Jongin, look I don't see you like that. I barely met you and you need to understand that-"   

    "-I was trying to clean off the gum that got stuck on the seat thanks to _someone_ ," Jongin rolled his eyes, pointing next to Kyungsoo's leg. Kyungsoo's shoulders relaxed a bit, slowly trailing from Jongin's finger to his seat where there was a bright green piece of mushed gum on the leather. 

    Kyungsoo chuckled nervously, " _Ah_ , I see..." 

    Jongin chuckled lightly, grabbing Kyungsoo's hand and placing a damp cloth on his palm, "You went to sleep out of nowhere and the gum fell out your mouth so get cleaning." Jongin got out the parked car, letting a rush of heat flow into the car. He quickly shut the door and made his way into the small shop. Kyungsoo looked around, they were at a gas station that was mildly filled with other cars. 

    He looked down at the bright green, half scraped gum. _I would fall asleep and forget about my gum_ , Kyungsoo groaned as he brought the cloth on the gum and began rubbing harshly. Jongin seemed pretty mad, but not too mad. Kyungsoo's seen worse from another male anyway. 

    By the time Jongin had finished pumping gas, Kyungsoo had gotten rid of most of the sticky mess. He guiltily handed back the cloth to Jongin once he'd stepped back in the car, his head cast down. Jongin took the cloth silently, dropping it in the empty cup holder.

    Kyungsoo almost squeaked when he felt a hand ruffle his dark hair. His large eyes trailed up to see Jongin smiling kindly at him before retrieving his hand, "It's fine, at least it didn't stain," he spoke calmly. Kyungsoo nodded happily, thankful that Jongin had somewhat forgiven him for being such an accidental mess by nature. And that was him trying his best to avoid any type of disaster on his part. 

    They were back on the road in no time, though this one was slightly more populated with houses _and_ cars. 

    Kyungsoo yawned loudly, his arms coming over his head, touching the car's ceiling as he made sure to stretch the highest he could. He stared drowsily around the area, noticing that it was indeed more populated by not only houses but small supermarkets and fast food restaurants as well. 

    "So where are we?" Kyungsoo questioned, resting his head on his hand, overlooking whatever city it was they were in. Were they even in Nevada anymore? 

    "Victorville, it's been like 2 hours or so since we entered California," Jongin stated proudly before taking a sip of his Monster can. _California?_ Kyungsoo thought excitedly. They were finally in California! Not in Utah, not in Nevada, and definitely not in New York but in California!

    Kyungsoo felt lighter than he had a couple of hours ago when he was awake. Something about being being far from home had Kyungsoo sighing in relief. Maybe it was the fact that he knew there was no way he'd ever run into Chanyeol here, or maybe the fact that he actually felt independent for once. 

    He was on his own in the state of dreams and superstars. He was finally doing something himself (although with someone else). And it felt great. 

  
    You seem excited," Jongin smiled, Kyungsoo meeting his eyes with wide, beaming ones. "Of course I am! I've never been to California," Kyungsoo clasped his hands together, "Like I could say I've been everywhere _but_ California. Which kind of sucked but now that I'm here, I could cross it off my list!"

    "Where's your list then?" Jongin teased, knowing Kyungsoo didn't really have a list. Kyungsoo's smile dropped and decided to glare at Jongin instead, "It's official. I hate you." Jongin laughed loudly (obnoxiously (in a cute way)) as he shook his head, "No, no I was kidding! We can make a list for you."

    "I don't want it," Kyungsoo stuck out his tongue, he knew he was being childish, but he also knew it would add some dynamics to their mini voyage. "Aww, little baby Kyungsoo mad? Hmm?" Jongin spoke as if he were speaking to a 3 year old before chuckling to himself. 

    Kyungsoo might have cracked a smile. 

      
    Then his large eyes spotted something strange near the exit of the freeway that had him yelling and pointing wildly, "Wait! Wait! Jongin stop the car! Pull over right there!"

    Jongin was alarmed, but did so anyway as he slowly swerved towards the empty road side near the exit. Once the car had halted, Kyungsoo wasted no time in unfastening his seat belt and rushing out the car.  

    It was burning with heat outside but Kyungsoo didn't care. He lightly jogged toward the box a few feet away, a big sign written in red _'In need of home.'_ Kyungsoo peered into the box worriedly, though his face immediately softened at the sight. "Aww," Kyungsoo cooed as he knelt down, not really caring if he was dirtying Jongin's borrowed joggers. 

    Jongin had hurriedly rushed to his side, chest heaving up and down, "Jesus- Kyungsoo-," he breathed in deeply, "Don't scare me like that." Kyungsoo turned around, motioning Jongin to come closer with a smile, "Look, look! Come." Jongin carefully stepped towards Kyungsoo and the box, not sure what to expect. 

    "I think they abandoned it here," Kyungsoo spoke dejectedly as he reached in the box, picking up the white kitten. It meowed in protest, it's small paws latching onto Kyungsoo's bare arm, leaving light red marks as it wriggled. "Yeah, it looks like it," Jongin knelt down as well to get a better view of the kitten. It's piercing blue eyes stared between Kyungsoo and Jongin. 

    "Hi there cutie," Jongin grinned, reaching a finger behind the cat's ear and lightly petting it. The cat meowed, causing Kyungsoo to giggle at it's cuteness. "Oh she's so cute I just wanna keep her," Kyungsoo smiled widely as he brought the kitten closer to his chest. It clawed onto his shirt as he rubbed it's back slowly, "There, there, you're okay now."

    "Mama's got you," Jongin mocked before laughing when Kyungsoo gave him that poker face. "Not funny," Kyungsoo's eyes narrowed before opening back up as he looked down at the adorable kitten, "Don't listen to Jongin, he might seem nice but he's mean. Feel free to hate him." 

    It was Jongin's turn to narrow his eyes, "Hey don't give it ideas. Plus, she won't have to hate me cause we're not keeping her." Kyungsoo immediately shot up, eyebrows knitted together as the kitten clung on tighter, and so did Kyungsoo "What? Why not?" 

    "Cause...Cause we can't," was all Jongin said to justify himself. But Kyungsoo wasn't having it. "She doesn't have a home though," Kyungsoo pointed a finger down at the bold letters written on the box, "The sign even says so!"  Jongin sighed and shook his head as he stood up, towering a little above Kyungsoo, "I know but maybe someone else will give her shelter, and that someone isn't us. We need to get back on the road I really want to rest."

    "I'm not leaving here unless she comes with me," Kyungsoo had his determined face on, holding onto the kitten protectively. Jongin sighed yet again, bringing a hand to ruffle his hair frustratingly, "I know you feel bad and all but I'm sure someone else will get her, I promise."

    "No I want to take her, and like I said, I'm not leaving unless she's with me."

            

    "We're not keeping her Kyungsoo," Jongin replied monotonously. 

 

    "Yes we are."

 

  
    "No we're not and that's final!" Jongin voiced sternly. Kyungsoo pouted.

 

 

 

 

  
    "So what should  _I_ name her?" Kyungsoo grinned joyfully, holding up the kitten so he could stare at her cute face. Jongin shrugged, drinking the last of his Monster, "Well I don't know that's up to you." Kyungsoo nodded in agreement. She was his after all, so he should get to name her. Kyungsoo was really thankful once again that Jongin had given in and let him keep the kitten. He was extremely overjoyed when Jongin had groaned a _'fine.'_

    Kyungsoo sat the kitten on his lap, petting behind it's ears every now and then. The kitten was as white as snow, its eyes as blue as the sea. _Such a cute kitten_ , Kyungsoo cooed, quietly giggling to himself. He'd never really owned a pet of his own, they were usually his neighbors that had pets. 

    It's not that he didn't like them, it's just his parents really, _really_ disliked any kind of animal, and as long as there weren't any in their house, they'd be okay. Which kind of bugged Kyungsoo considering they knew he had a soft spot for any type of animal be it a turtle or dog. So you could imagine just about how happy Kyungsoo was that he'd finally gotten a pet of his own, and he'd just begun living independently. 

    Things were going great so far, and he really hopes it stays that way.

    "I was thinking Snowflake!" Kyungsoo voiced out, holding onto the kitten with both hands now that the road was a little bumpier. Jongin scrunched his nose, "Why? Cause it's white? That's so typical. What about Dog?" Kyungsoo turned to look at Jongin with a displeased face, "Dog? Seriously?"

    "I like dogs," Jongin smiled sheepishly. Kyungsoo grinned and shook his head, "Me too but I don't think she'd appreciate it if I called her dog when she's clearly a cat." 

    "It's funny though," Jongin defended as he blindly reached over to pet the kitten with his right hand, "Isn't that right Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo furrowed his brows before laughing, "You want to name her Kyungsoo? Out of all the names?" 

    Jongin nodded and looked at him for a split second, then back at the rode, "I don't see why not." Kyungsoo stared into the kitten's eyes, "Oh yeah? Well I'll just have to name her Jongin then. Do you like that name Jongin? Hmm?" he smiled as the kitten rubbed it's head in his palm. 

    "No, no, no Kyungsoo sounds better." 

    "I thought Jongin fit her more," Kyungsoo flicked the kitten's ear lightly before setting her down between his feet, "Aw look she wants to walk!" 

    "Yeah just make sure she doesn't go flying underneath the seat," Jongin warned as he took a small glance at the kitten who was clawing onto the car's carpet for its life, "What about Marshmallow?"

    Kyungsoo snorted, "And you said Snowflake was typical. I was thinking Coco." Jongin waved his hand dismissively, "No way that's a dog name, name her...hmm...Sophie!"

    "Nah...how about Sushi?" Kyungsoo suggested, he was bent over, stabilizing the kitten with both hands.

    "No- Oh I know! June."

    " _June?_ Might as well be April."

  
    "Mina?"

  
    "Christy!" Kyungsoo beamed.

          
    "Penny?"

  
    "Yeol!"

      
    Jongin scrunched his nose again, "Sounds like a troll's name. What about Leah?"

  
    "I was thinking Cloud."

      
    "Kaisoo!" Jongin shouted confidently at his clever name for the kitten. "Pee!" Kyungsoo shouted worriedly. Jongin laughed, his face full of confusion, "Pee? What kind of name is that?" Kyungsoo chuckled nervously, not daring to look at Jongin, "No I mean..she kind of... you know- _peed_ , a little," he spoke lowly. It took Jongin exactly 5 seconds to click all the almost inaudible words together. 

 

    " _Kyungsoo_ ," Jongin practically fumed.

 

  
    " _Sorry_ ," Kyungsoo squeaked out, bracing himself for the scolding. 

  
    

  
     _"Damn it Kaisoo",_ Kyungsoo murmured to himself as the kitten only looked back up at him innocently.

 

 

  
    This was going to be a long ride.   
  



End file.
